The Myths of Camelot
by The Chuckinator
Summary: After Eggman's newest plan doesn't go according to plan, he sends Sonic and Shadow back to the past, but not before he does something to them that causes some changes to occur. Now Sonic's other friends are trying to get them back. A RP with UltimateLifeFormACYP.
1. Dr Eggman Attacks

The Myths of Camelot

A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic by The Chuckinator and UltimateLifeFormACYP

Chapter 1: Dr. Eggman Attacks

Sonic sighed as he ran through Station Square towards his house. Once he got there, he walked inside and sat down on the couch, sighing. He had just got back from a run and was pretty tired. Tails walked into the room and saw him. He smiled and waved at his friend.

"Hey, Sonic," Tails said. "How was your run?"

"It was good," Sonic said, stretching. "I'm gonna take a nap, I think. I'm really tired."

"Okay," Tails said. "I'll be in my lab if you need anything."

Sonic nodded and lay down on the couch. A few minutes later, he was asleep. When he woke up, he stood up and went into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and got out some chili dogs. He saw Tails come up from the lab and look at him, grinning.

"Always eating chili dogs, aren't you?" He asked.

Sonic nodded. "What are you doing in your lab?"

"I'm building something," Tails explained. "But it's not complete yet. Once it is, I'll show you what I've made."

The hedgehog nodded and started to yawn but it was cut off as an explosion shook the house, knocking him and Tails to the ground.

"What was that?" Sonic got up off the ground, helping Tails up as well. He ran outside, only to see Doctor Eggman.

The evil scientist was destroying Station Square. He turned to face Sonic with an evil grin on his face. "Well, if it isn't Sonic!" He exclaimed. "I'm glad to see you. If you must know, I wanted you to come out here because I have a new evil plan just for you!"

Sonic instantly got into a fighting stance, weariness forgotten at the sight of his nemesis. "Heh. Jeez Egghead, you must really like me. This is, what, the third time this week you've tried to defeat me? So which robot am I scrambling this time?"

Eggman chuckled. "This time my plan will be perfect, Sonic! You won't know what hit you."

He pulled out a stun laser and aimed it at Sonic, firing. Sonic dodged out of the way and Eggman fired again.

Sonic laughed as he dodged the second laser blast. "Really Eggy? A stun laser? THAT'S your perfect plan? You'll have to do better!"

Yet another blast was fired at Sonic, which he dodged with ease once again. What Sonic didn't notice, was the small robot sneaking up behind him. The robot sent a shockwave towards Sonic, which electrocuted him instantly. Sonic screamed and fell to the ground, unconscious. Eggman grinned, picked the hedgehog up, and flew back to his lab laughing evilly.

Tails saw all this happening and gasped, flying after Sonic in hopes of rescuing him. But first, he had to find another person to help him, and he thought of someone instantly. He spun his twin tails and flew off to find Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

Shadow was on the hunt for a Chaos Emerald when he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw Tails flying toward him, tired and shouting out his name.

_What does he want? It must be something urgent if he forced himself to fly all the way out here looking for me..._ The thought ran through Shadow's mind as he shouted back: "What do you want Tails? You know I don't like being bothered!"

Tails landed, staggering a little because of how tired he was, tears streaming from his eyes as he told Shadow what had happened. "Eggman has kidnapped Sonic! We have to help him!" He yelled at Shadow urgently.

"What? Faker got captured? Alright, I'll help, but first...!" Shadow closed his eyes and held out his hand, concentrating as he did so. From out of some bushes a couple of feet in front of them, out flew the green Chaos Emerald.

"Finally...I have a Chaos Emerald in my possession again. Alright Tails, give me your hand."

Tails started at that; he'd thought that he would have to beg Shadow to let him come along.

Shadow chuckled at Tails surprised expression. "What, thought you'd have to beg to come along? I know you, you would die for Faker. I may as well bring you along, less chance of you getting hurt that way. I know where Eggman's base is, so I'll Chaos Control us both there. Ready?"

Tails nodded. Shadow held up the Chaos Emerald, and they vanished in a flash of light.


	2. Experiments

Chapter 2: Experiments

Tails and Shadow appeared in front of Eggman's base. Shadow turned to look at Tails and spoke.

"Tails, I want you to be quiet; I'll distract Eggman and his robots while you sneak in and get Sonic out of there."

Tails nodded and followed him. They made their way into the base, Shadow destroying every robot they came across.

* * *

Meanwhile at Eggman's base, the doctor had Sonic strapped to a table so that he couldn't escape and pulled out a syringe from a drawer, filling it with some sort of liquid. Sonic saw that and gulped.

Do you know what I plan to do with you, Sonic?" Eggman asked.

"Heh...How should I know Eggman? What I do know is that it won't work! Just like all your other plans!" Sonic hoped that Eggman didn't see through his bluff. Sonic had gone slightly pale, but not enough to be noticed.

Eggman just chuckled darkly as he approached the table. He stuck the needle into Sonic's arm and injected the serum. Sonic yelled in shock as he looked at Eggman in horror, wondering what he had done.

Sonic squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the pain he knew was coming...only it never did. He opened his eyes to see Eggman's dismayed face. "Looks like I was right again Eggman! Another plan down the drain!"

Suddenly, Sonic felt extremely weak and fell unconscious. Eggman growled; he thought that the serum had worked! He turned his back to Sonic and started his back-up plan.

Minutes later, Sonic slowly regained consciousness. Looking around, he saw Eggman had his back turned to him and was fiddling with a large machine. His body was aching all over as he tried once again to move.

Suddenly, Eggman let out a loud chuckle as a swirling portal opened at the far end of the room. He looked at Sonic and saw that his serum wasn't working. He frowned and walked over to Sonic, unshackling his arms and legs. He grabbed hold of Sonic's hand and dragged him towards the portal. Soon, the portal started sucking Sonic in. Just then, Tails and Shadow ran inside. Their eyes widened as they saw what was happening.

Sonic looked up weakly as he heard Tails and Shadow run in. _Tails...Shadow...what are they doing here? _He thought.

"Eggman! Let him go now or you'll regret it!" Shadow yelled. Tails cried out as well as he saw Sonic begin to disappear.

Eggman started and turned around, still holding Sonic's hand; he hadn't even heard Shadow and Tails come in. Suddenly, he remembered the needle in his hand...it still had some serum in it. He smiled to himself as he replied to Shadow's threat. Eggman took the serum and plunged it into Shadow's arm. The Ultimate Lifeform screamed in pain and took the needle out. He saw that it was empty and suddenly flopped to the floor in pain. He saw the portal activate again and sucked them in.

Tails gasped. "What have you done to them?"

"They've just been transported through time by my glorious invention! Who knows where they'll end up? You may as well say goodbye, because that was a one-way trip! They can never come back to the present again; Sonic and Shadow are stuck in the past forever! Not to mention I've made some changes to their DNA...permanently!"

"What kind of changes?"

"Let's just say it's...mythical," Eggman sneered.

Tails didn't like the sound of that.


	3. Tails' Plan

Chapter 3: Tails' Plan

Tails had finished talking to Eggman. The evil scientist had explained everything, and the fox was very unhappy. Not only were Sonic and Shadow permanently transformed into mythical creatures now, they were now stuck in the past forever! He had to do something.

Eggman had allowed Tails to go free so he could tell his friends the sad news. Little did he know he would soon regret it? Tails had a plan...And it involved a silver hedgehog and his other friends.

He flew back to Station Square where he saw Silver, and walked up to him. Tails called out Silver's name as he walked toward him. Silver looked up and saw Tails coming toward him. He was shocked to see the fox stumbling from exhaustion and crying. Tails' legs finally buckled and Silver caught him with his psychokinetic powers and quickly walked up to him, holding up himself.

"Tails! What's wrong? What's happened?" He gently shook Tails, who looked up at him and sobbed out an answer:

"Eggman...sent Sonic and Shadow into the past. He's also transformed them into mythical creatures permanently and now they're stuck in the past and can't come back to the present at all! We have to do something."

Silver was shocked by what Tails had just said. "Eggman DID WHAT? Tails, what are we gonna do? There has to be some way to get them back...If Shadow WAS still here, we could open a portal to the past together using Chaos Control. We pulled it off when I first met him..."

Tails stood up shakily and looked at Silver, who was now in a state of shock.

"I...I'm in the process of building a time machine. Maybe we can finish that and go into the past to bring them back...if they want to, that is," Tails said. "I don't even know where Eggman sent them!"

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?! I'll help you finish it! Let's get to your workshop! We'll worry about the small details later!" Silver said, his shock disappearing almost instantly, replaced by determination.

Tails nodded. "Alright; let's go!"

They walked down the street towards his house and were almost there when they saw Blaze taking a walk. Silver smiled and ran up to her.

"Blaze!" Silver called out.

Blaze stopped and looked at him, a smile making its way to her face. "Silver, how are you? It's been a while. What are you up to?"

The smile disappeared from Silver's face as his expression turned grim and serious. "I'm fine...but Sonic and Shadow aren't! I'm going to help Tails at his workshop." Silver went on to explain what had happened.

Blaze was just as shocked as Silver had been when Tails had told him what had happened. But she quickly got over it as Tails walked up.

"I have a time machine that will send us back in time but first we need to go to Eggman's base and find out where he sent Sonic and Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

Blaze thought about it and nodded. "That sounds like a plan. I'm in."

"Great!" Tails said. "What about you, Silver?"

"Tails, I already agreed to help, Of course I'm in! Why don't we go and get Knuckles and Amy? You know Knuckles will clobber us if we don't tell him about this...At least, he'll clobber what remains of us after Amy's done with us."

Tails nodded. "Alright. The more help, the better."

"Alright, I'll tell Amy, if she gets mad, I can immobilize her with my powers. Who's gonna tell Knuckles?"

"I will," Blaze said. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He's always guarding the Master Emerald on Angel Island. Right, Tails?" Silver looked over at Tails.

Tails nodded. "Yeah; he never leaves there. Blaze, you can go there and tell him about our...predicament."

Blaze nodded and ran off towards Angel Island.

"Alright Tails, I'm going to get Amy, you'll be alright on your own?" Silver asked.

"I'll be fine," Tails said. "If anyone needs me, I'll be at home working on the time machine."

"Alright then, Good luck on your end!" Silver glowed with a pale green light as he used his psychokinetic powers to fly to Amy's house.

Tails watched him go, and then he turned in the direction of his workshop and set off.

Meanwhile at Angel Island, Blaze appeared and saw Knuckles. "I need to talk to you about something," she told him.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

Blaze sighed and explained what had happened to Sonic and Shadow. The look of shock appeared on Knuckles' face and he sighed.

"You want me to help you? Fine; I'll do it."

* * *

Silver had arrived at Amy's house and he knocked on the door.

"Amy! I need to talk to you! It's important!" Amy jumped at Silver's insistent knocking, sighed, then got up and walked to the door. "Alright, Silver! I'm coming!"

"What do you want?" She asked once she'd opened the door.

"It's about Sonic and Shadow." Silver sighed and explained what had happened yet again that night.

"WHAT?" Amy screeched. "All right! I'm in! When I get my hands on Eggman...!"

"Alright then, let's get to Tails' workshop." Silver lifted himself and Amy into the air and headed in the direction of Tails' workshop.

As they got to the workshop, they saw Tails was working on the time machine. He saw them coming and smiled. "It's almost done; it will just take a few more days. We need to go to Eggman's base and find out where he sent Sonic and Shadow."

"Alright! Are Blaze and Knuckles here yet?" Silver was happy to hear that it wouldn't take to long for the time machine to be finished.

As soon as he said that, Blaze and Knuckles walked inside.

"So, I hear Sonic and Shadow are in the past," Knuckles said. "When do we infiltrate Eggman's base?"

"I was actually thinking we could do that right now," Tails said.

"Fine by me. Let's go!"

Tails nodded. He sighed and thought about Sonic and Shadow, wondering what they were doing in the past.


	4. Landing in the Past

Chapter 4: Landing in the Past

Sonic and Shadow were both completely unconscious by the time they landed in the past. They were found a little while later by a hedgehog that looked exactly like Shadow wearing armor with a sword sheathed at his side.

"What...Sir Sonic...! And who is this...? Never mind, I must get them back to the Camelot Castle! They need to be seen to by a healer! Chaos Control!"

The strange hedgehog held up his sword as all three people disappeared in a flash of red light.

As the knight reached the castle, he saw that Sonic and Shadow were waking up. He knelt down as they woke up and looked around. Suddenly, Sonic saw Lancelot and a smile appeared on his face.

"Lancelot! How...?"

Lancelot raised his visor as he replied "It matters not Sonic; I should be asking YOU that question!" Lancelot was also happy that Sonic had returned.

"What happened? Where are we?" Shadow asked. He sat up, his hand clutching the arm that Eggman had stuck the needle in. It still throbbed with a dull pain.

He saw Lancelot and stopped mid-sentence, shock written all over his features. Lancelot looked over at him, shock also flashing across his face before disappearing as he recognized him. Sir Sonic had told the knights about his adventures in his world and all his friends.

"So...you're Shadow?" Lancelot said coolly.

Shadow stiffened. "Yes, I'm Shadow...how do you know me?"

Lancelot opened his mouth to reply when he heard a voice calling his name from the castle. He turned his head and saw a purple cat running toward him.

"Lancelot," Percival shouted. "What happened to Sonic?"

"Percival! I don't know; I found him unconscious in the woods along with the one he told us of, Shadow."

Sonic saw Percival and smiled. A small twinge of pain made him wriggle slightly but he quickly forgot about it. Shadow was the only one who noticed because he also felt a small twinge of pain.

_What was in that serum?_ Shadow thought. He almost didn't notice as Percival ran up.

She smiled back at Sonic and looked at him. "So...how did you get here?" she asked.

Sonic took a breath and explained what had happened, but he didn't mention the serum just yet.

"...Then Eggman opened some sort of portal and Shadow and I woke up here. I hope Tails is okay..."

Lancelot was thinking about what Sir Sonic had told him. "Well, we should take you to Merlina to get looked at." Percival nodded agreement at his words.

"All right, then. Let's go see this...Merlina." Shadow spoke up as Sonic agreed. But as they stood up, a wave of Dizziness and pain swept over them and they collapsed.

Lancelot shouted and jumped forward to catch Shadow as he fell, Percival did the same for Sonic.

Suddenly, Sonic started shaking and screamed in pain. His fur turned into blue feathers that covered his entire body. His arms thickened as they became longer, and his fingers merged together into three razor sharp eagle talons, yellow and rough in texture. Soon his feet turned into lion paws and he was forced onto all fours. Sonic's tail grew longer and a tuft of fur appeared at the tip. His neck extended upwards and he felt his face starting to change as it hardened and grew outwards into a downwards pointed beak that was razor sharp at the tip. Sonic arched his back in pain as long eagle wings sprouted from his back. Finally his eyes turned into slits but stayed an emerald green color. He opened his beak and let out a loud screech, realizing that he had transformed into a griffin.

Percival and Lancelot dropped Shadow and just stared at Sonic, shock written all over their faces.

Sonic was just as shocked. "Why...why have I turned into a griffin?" Then he remembered the serum and angrily ground his beak, "EGGMAN!" He screeched his anger at the sky.

His screech along with getting dropped woke Shadow and he groggily got to his feet and saw Sonic. His eyes widened as he looked at him.

"Sonic? What happened to..." Shadow cut off his sentence as he screamed in pain.

His fur turned into black feathers, covering his entire body. His arms widened as feathers covered them and they turned into wide wings. Shadow's feet thickened and his toes merged together, becoming three razor sharp talons, yellow and rough in texture. A sharp pain struck his lower spine as his tail fanned out into three long tail feathers. Shadow's neck extended upwards and he felt his face starting to change as it hardened and grew outwards into a downwards pointed beak that was razor sharp at the tip. Finally, flames burst from his feathers and covered his entire body.

Sonic's beak dropped open in shock. _Shadow too? He turned into a phoenix!_

Shadow shook his head and opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him. He looked down at himself and groaned. "So this is what Eggman's serum did..."

Suddenly, he began to shake and felt dizzy again. A green light seemed to appear around him. He screeched in pain and transformed back into a hedgehog, looking at himself in confusion and then saw Sonic, who was still a griffin.

"Why did I turn back into a hedgehog when you didn't?"

Sonic just shook his head. Shadow suddenly flinched and quickly reached back into his quills, pulling out the green Chaos Emerald which was sparking with a strange energy.

"The Chaos Emerald...what's wrong with it?" Sonic asked. His voice now had a raspy screechy quality to it as he spoke. Just as he finished speaking, the Chaos Emerald let out a wave of energy that struck the person closest to Shadow, which was Lancelot. The knight gasped and swayed before he collapsed but remained conscious. Percival caught him as he fell.

"Lancelot, are you okay?" Percival asked.

The knight nodded, and Percival sighed. She looked at Sonic, who screeched in concern.

"We need to head back to the castle," she told the griffin.

Sonic nodded and crouched down. Percival looked at him in surprise. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yes Percival, your king wants you to climb on his back so he can fly you back to the castle. Just put Lancelot on my back and climb on. You too, Shadow."

"Hang on Sonic, let me try something." Shadow closed his eyes and concentrated. He began to change, and when it was over, he was a phoenix again. "I thought so. Apparently, I can change back and forth at will. I'll fly myself back, thanks."

Sonic nodded and lifted into the morning sky with Shadow following close behind. The flight to the castle was not very far. Sonic and Shadow were actually enjoying their new forms and could talk to each other telepathically. Once they got to the castle, the two mythical creatures landed and Sonic crouched down, letting Lancelot and Percival off.

Sonic looked around, a happy look on his face as he took in all the familiar sights. Meanwhile, Shadow had turned back into a hedgehog. Percival was supporting Lancelot as he still could not stand on his own.

Suddenly, the quiet was shattered by a shout as a red figure slammed into Sonic's side, causing him to skid about a foot backwards, coughing from the blow with slightly blurry vision. When his sight cleared, he looked up to see a red figure holding duel swords in a battle stance.

A red echidna wearing armor and holding two swords was looking at the griffin with distrust. He held his swords up and was about to charge when Percival got off of the mythical creature and stopped him.

"Gawain, what are you doing? That griffin is our king, Sonic!"

The knight stopped in his tracks and glared at the griffin. He saw its emerald green eyes and gulped.

"I...I am sorry my King; I did not recognize you," Gawain said. He saw Shadow and frowned. "Who is this? He looks just like Lancelot!"

"It's alright Gawain. The way I look now, I can't blame you for attacking me." Sonic said, trying to reassure him.

Shadow ignored Gawain as he helped his Camelot counterpart down. Once Lancelot was on the ground, Shadow turned around and looked at Gawain. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog." he said.

Gawain narrowed his eyes and nodded. He turned to Sonic. "So, my King, what happened to you? Why are you a griffin?"

Shadow was again confused by the knights calling Sonic 'King', but he would ask the griffin later. Sonic grinned and began to explain.

"...And that's what happened." Sonic said. He shut his beak as the knights shook their heads, amazed by what their king had told them. "Oh, and Shadow's a phoenix, Gawain."

Gawain's eyes widened and he looked at the two mythical creatures. "So, the serum Eggman made caused you two to transform into a griffin and a phoenix? Is it permanent?"

"Apparently, in Sonic's case, yes," Shadow said. "For some reason, I can change at will."

Sonic had been thinking while Shadow said this. "Hmm...Shadow, remember how the Chaos Emerald was acting earlier? I think the Chaos Emerald has something to do with this."

"That's fine and all...But weren't we going to go see Merlina?" Lancelot spoke up now.

Sonic, Shadow, Gawain and Percival looked at him, somewhat guilty looks on their faces.

"Yes, we can do that," Percival said.

"Then let's go." Lancelot tried to take a step, but he was still too weak, Percival caught him again.

"Here, put him on my back again. I'll carry him to Merlina's chambers," Sonic said.

Percival nodded and helped Lancelot back onto Sonic's back and they walked into the castle.


	5. Lancelot's Transformation

Chapter 5: Lancelot's Transformation  


Back in Camelot, Sonic stopped outside Merlina's chamber and nudged the door open with a talon. "Merlina! It's me, Sonic!"

Merlina looked up and was shocked to see a large griffin standing there. "Sonic...is that you?"

Sonic sighed. "Yeah, it's me Merlina. Remember when I told of my adventures in my time? Well..."

Sonic once again explained what had happened. "Anyway, that's not important right now, Lancelot is hurt." Sonic crouched down and Merlina finally saw Lancelot.

"What happened to him?" Merlina asked.

The griffin looked at her and flapped his wings, letting Lancelot slide off of his back. Merlina caught him and sighed.

"Well, Shadow had a Chaos Emerald with him and it was acting strange. It released so sort of energy wave that was absorbed by Lancelot."

"Merlina? What's going on in here?" A silver hedgehog walked into the room. When he saw Sonic, he froze. "A Griffin?"

Percival quickly came into the room as the silver hedgehog drew his sword. "This griffin is Sonic, Galahad. We can explain."

Galahad's eyes widened and he put his sword away, nodding. When he saw Shadow, he frowned. "Who are you? You look just like Lancelot!" He looked at him distrustfully.

"Is everyone going to ask me that? My name is Shadow," the black hedgehog said.

Sonic looked shocked to see this new knight. "Galahad? Now there's a knight that looks like Silver? Percival?" Sonic looked over at her questionably.

"He's Lancelot's adopted son," Percival told the griffin.

Sonic's beak dropped open. "WHAT?"

Lancelot gave a small chuckle at Sonic's reaction. "Yes, it's true, my king. I found him in the woods outside the castle while on a patrol; he was an orphan, so I took him in. I trained him and he has become a skilled knight."

"Lancelot! What happened?" Galahad was shocked to see his adoptive father in the state he was in.

Shadow spoke up at this point. "My Chaos Emerald hit him with some sort of energy wave. I don't know how it will affect him."

Galahad looked worried at that, but he didn't say anything more.

Merlina cut in at this point. "So, your highness, how did you transformation happen? And is Lancelot going to be okay?"

Sonic turned to look at her and opened his beak to talk. Before he did, though, Shadow cut in, still wondering why everyone was calling him "King." Just as Merlina was about to reply, a somewhat obnoxious voice said: "Because he is the King of Camelot, for he pulled me from the stone."

Everyone jumped, including Shadow and Sonic's beak twitched in a smile as he called out a name: "Caliburn!"

Shadow stared in shock at the talking sword and looked at Sonic for an explanation. For once, the Ultimate Lifeform was at a loss for words.

Sonic held back a laugh. "Yes, Shadow. His name is Caliburn. He was the sword in the stone. You know the Legends of King Arthur? Well, they're true...to some extent...here: The one who pulls the sword from the stone is the one true king. I pulled Caliburn from the stone, so I am king."

"Okay...that makes some sense."

"Anyway, what happened to you Sir Sonic? Why are you a griffin?" Caliburn asked.

"I would like to know that as well," Merlina said. "Also, who is this...Shadow the Hedgehog? Why is he with you?"

"Ah...Well, here's what happened..." Sonic took a deep breath and explained what had happened once again. "Shadow is with me because he and Tails tried to rescue me, but Eggman got him with the serum to. It turned him into a phoenix but he can change at will. I can't."

While Sonic had explained what had happened, Merlina had laid Lancelot down on a the bed in the corner of the room. Now, she, Galahad, and Caliburn were completely silent.

Merlina broke the silence. "That's very interesting," Merlina said. "I'm guessing you two are stuck here in the past forever?"

"Yes...I guess so." Sonic sighed as his wings drooped. Shadow stayed silent.

"So...what are you going to do?" Galahad asked.

"I wish to know as well Sonic." Caliburn looked at him.

"Well, I guess I'll stay in Camelot. And if you'll have me in my current form, I 'll resume my duties?"

Merlina smiled as she replied. "Yes, that would be nice. It would be interesting to see what you can do as a griffin."

Sonic smirked and flapped his wings a bit. "Alright! I won't be able to use a sword, but I do have talons now."

"Hmph...I'll stick around, I guess. I know nothing about this time," Shadow's voice came from the window, where he was watching the sunset.

As it set, a moan came from Lancelot. Everyone looked at and saw him wake up. He stood up and groaned, holding his head in pain and looked around at the others.

"Lancelot? Are you alright?" Galahad looked at him worriedly.

Sonic, Shadow, Gawain, Percival, and Merlina also looked worried.

"I...I don't know..." Lancelot gasped out. Then he began screaming.

Lancelot's fur hardened into scales and covered his entire body. Scutes ran down his constantly deepening chest, which enlarged his internal organs and twisted them into new shapes. His breathing grew deeper as his lungs, ribs and heart expanded, growing larger and more massive by the second to support the new muscles. This caused a burning in his stomach, giving him a feeling of nausea. Lancelot coughed, trying to rid himself of the feeling but suddenly a jet of flame flew from his mouth and the burning stopped.

He felt his legs and arms grow with muscle. Bones creaked and broke apart as they snapped, rearranged and reversed themselves, forcing him onto all fours. His feet and hands grew as well, becoming paws. Lancelot's five fingers and toes started to ache as they thickened and pushed against each other, merging themselves together until he had four fingers and three toes. The fingernails and toenails on his paws lengthened, sharpening themselves into thick black curved claws. Lancelot groaned in pain as he felt bones in his body move, ripping themselves apart before reconfiguring into strong thick ones. His armor burst open and fell to the ground.

Lancelot's spine stretched as the vertebral column grew outward, causing his body to lengthen. A tail burst from the base of his spine and lengthened until it was a full meter long. Pain suddenly filled his shoulders as they were wrenched open, broadening and splitting in two as massive bat-like wings unfolded from his back. His neck stretched outward, growing longer and wider while extending as bones snapped, popping themselves into new places. This caused his face to crack and lengthen, jutting forward as his mouth and nose fused together to become a muzzle. Razor sharp fangs replaced his teeth and his tongue split in two at the tip as it grew thinner, becoming forked.

He closed his eyes in pain as he felt them move slightly to the sides of his head. When he opened them, they had turned into cat-like slits. He could see in both ultraviolet and infrared light. Two curved horns grew out of the top of his head, and his ears became three spine fans. His muscles twisted and rippled, strengthening and growing in mass across his body as he continued to grow larger in height, reaching a gargantuan size.

The transformation came to an end and in place of Lancelot was a gigantic black and red dragon.

"What just...happened?" Lancelot asked. His voice now had a growlish undertone to it.

"This must be because of the Chaos Emerald...that energy wave must have carried the effects of the serum in it," Shadow said.

"I think you're right Shads..." Sonic nodded in stunned agreement.

"I...Lancelot? Are you alright?" Galahad asked.

"Yes Galahad, I'm fine, don't worry," the dragon told him.

"This is very intriguing," Merlina said.

"How do you feel?" Percival asked the dragon.

"I feel great, actually. It's interesting, being a dragon," Lancelot replied.

"Is it permanent, or just temporary?"

Lancelot looked at her then at Sonic and Shadow for an explanation. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other.

Shadow turned back to look at Lancelot. "We don't know."

"Hmm...so there is a chance I'll turn back. We'll have to wait and see I guess."

"Hmph, why don't we discuss this in the morning? I'm certain we are all tired," Caliburn said. Everyone turned to him.

"I agree," Gawain said. "It's been a long eventful day. We should have a meeting tomorrow."

Sonic nodded and then smirked. The thought of going on a flight before going to bed just came to him and he looked at Lancelot and Shadow.

"What, you want to go on a flight?" Shadow smirked right back.

"Why not?" Lancelot nodded in agreement.

"Well...have fun Lancelot. I'm going to bed myself." Galahad yawned and walked out the door, closely followed by Percival, who was carrying the now silent Caliburn.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sonic and Lancelot walked over to the window as Shadow transformed into his phoenix form.

They all leaped out and spread their wings, catch the updrafts and lifting into the sky. The three mythical creatures flew through the sky, enjoying the rush of the wind and the feeling of freedom. Lancelot looked at the griffin and phoenix, clearly impressed with their new forms, as well as his own.

_Hey Lancelot! You seem to be enjoying yourself!_ Sonic yelled out through telepathy.

_We can speak using telepathy?_ Lancelot asked, surprised by this.

_Yes, Sonic and I discovered this on our way here,_ Shadow answered him.

_Well, let's enjoy this for a while longer!_ Lancelot sucked in a lungful of air, and let out an earthshaking roar. _Sorry, I couldn't resist!_

Sonic and Shadow both let out loud screeches as they flew in the night sky with Lancelot following close behind. Finally, their wings started aching from the flight and a little chase over the forest. The three mythological creatures turned and flew back towards the castle.

The got back to the castle and landed in the courtyard. Shadow reverted back to his original form, and they all looked at each other with excitement.

"That was relaxing. I think that I can stand being a griffin!" Sonic said; he had thoroughly enjoyed flying.

"I don't care if this form is permanent or not, I don't mind it either way." Lancelot agreed.

"I like my new form too," Shadow said. For once, he actually looked happy.

"Well, we should head into bed." Sonic told them. He moved his head in the direction of the castle entrance.

"One problem, Sonic...where are you and I supposed to sleep? We're both to big for any beds in the castle."

Sonic froze at that. "Hmm...Now that you mention it..."

Shadow sighed. "Why don't we simply sleep in the courtyard? I'm certain that tomorrow, we can figure something out."

"Well?" Sonic looked back at Lancelot, who nodded his agreement. Shadow changed back into his phoenix form and they all curled up together, Shadow's flames keeping them all warm.

Sonic's last thought before falling asleep was:_ I wonder how Tails is doing._


	6. Infiltrating Eggman's Base

Chapter 6: Infiltrating Eggman's Base

Meanwhile, Tails and his friends were on their way to infiltrate Eggman's base. Blaze looked at him and sighed.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Tails nodded. "I have it all planned out; we should do fine! All we need to do is hack into Eggman's computer and find out where he sent Shadow and Sonic. When we do that, I'll finish up my time machine and we'll go back into the past to get them."

"Will they even want to come back, though? They might have grown to like it there."

Tails hesitated. He did want Sonic to come back to the present but if they were happy where they were now, then he wouldn't force them. He looked at Silver. "What do you think?"

"I guess...it's their choice whether or not they want to come back." Silver sighed.

Tails nodded. They continued on until they got to Eggman's base and went inside.

"Alright Tails, where do we go next?" Silver looked at him questionably.

"The computer is in the control room," he said.

They walked through a few more doors until they reached it. Tails walked up to the computer and turned it on, beginning to hack into the system.

Instantly, Alarms began blaring as the system sensed Tails hacking.

"Uh Oh...Alright Tails, you'd better hurry. It won't be long before Eggman shows up!" Silver looked over at Blaze and Knuckles, "We should go stand guard by the door."

Knuckles nodded and walked over to the door with Silver and Knuckles. Tails was still hacking, and a smile came to his face when he finished.

"I've got it! Dr. Eggman sent Shadow and Sonic to the Kingdom of Camelot in the Middle Ages!" He exclaimed.

Silver stiffened as he looked out into the passageway they'd come through; robots were coming straight for them! "It looks like this won't be as easy as we'd hoped though...Tails, stay back alright?"

Tails nodded, and watched Knuckles, Blaze and Silver leap into action. Silver used his psychic powers to smash to robots together, Blaze melted every robot that stood before her into a puddle of molten metal, Knuckles simply went ahead and beat in every robot he saw. Eventually however, the sheer wait of numbers forced them back.

"Arg...this won't work, we have to get out into the passageway and keep from getting cornered, or we'll be killed! Guys, I'm going to use my powers to get us into the hallway, then, we have to run!"

Tails nodded. Silver held up his hands and used his psychokinesis to lift everyone up and flew out into the hallway with them. The robots didn't see them, so they were safe. Once they had run outside, Blaze looked at Silver.

"That was very brave of you," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Silver blushed and was about to say something when Tails spoke up. "So, Eggman has sent Shadow and Sonic to Camelot," he said. "We need to get back to the house."

Everyone nodded and was about to leave when they saw a giant robot walking towards them with Eggman in the cockpit.

"I should have known you would come here," Eggman said. "You're not going anywhere now!"

He took out a gun and aimed it at Silver, whose eyes widened as he saw the serum. Eggman pulled the trigger and the needle hit Silver in the chest, injecting the serum into his veins. He pulled it out and glared at the evil scientist.

"What was that! What was in that needle?" Silver shouted angrily at Eggman, who simply laughed evilly.

"It's the serum I injected into Sonic and Shadow! You'll be permanently transformed into a mythical creature also!"

Silver and the others froze.

"N-No..." Silver looked down at the needle in his hand as a wave of dizziness swept over him and he dropped it. He watched as it shattered on the ground.

Silver fell to the ground in pain as he began to transform. His body began to grow as the muscles across his body thickened. He fell on all fours as his feet and hands merged into hooves. His face pushed out into a horse muzzle and his tail grew out, becoming thick with hair. Finally, two wide wings grew out of his back and unfurled into a long wingspan.

Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze watched in stunned horror as Silver's transformation ended. In front of them was a silver Pegasus.

"Silver...is that you?" Tails asked.

Silver opened his eyes and got to his feet. "Yeah Tails...it's still me." He looked over himself. "I turned into a Pegasus? That's actually kinda cool."

"Well then, shall we beat Eggman?"

"Yeah, why don't we do that!" Silver reared and let out a challenging neigh.

He charged towards Eggman, who was taken off-guard. The winged horse slammed into the robot, pounding his hooves into the metal. Soon, the robot's wiring was shown.

"Stop...what are you doing? This is a delicate machine!" Eggman yelled.

Silver ignored him and chewed into the wiring, tearing it out with his teeth. The robot started to spark and sputter as it was malfunctioning.

"Hah! Take that, Eggman!" Silver said. He spread his wings and jumped backward, rising into the air as he did so. Eggman quickly separated from the sparking robot as it exploded, blowing Eggman a few feet away while knocking him out. Silver had used his psychokinetic powers to protect his friends from the explosion.

He landed and walked over to Tails and the others, his hooves clanging against the metal. As he came up to them, he looked over at Eggman.

"What should we do with him?"

"Take him to GUN," Tails said. "They'll know what to do with him."

Blaze, Silver and Knuckles nodded.

"What will GUN do if they see a Pegasus, though?" Knuckles asked, looking at Silver.

"Uh...how about I just go back to the workshop," Silver said.

Tails nodded. Silver spread his wings and took off into the air.

"Let's go! GUN would be happy to see that we captured Eggman," Tails said.

Silver circled above Eggman's base until he couldn't see Tails and the others, then he turned and flew to the workshop.

As soon as Tails and the others had dropped Eggman off at GUN, they went back to the workshop. Silver was waiting for them and neighed a greeting when they walked up to him.

"How did it go?" Silver asked.

"Good," Tails said. "We know where they are now; I'll set the time machine's coordinates and we can go."

"Alright! Let's go then!" Silver exclaimed, rearing as he said this.

Tails smiled and they all walked inside the time machine. He set the coordinates for Camelot and turned the machine on. A bright flash of light appeared and they were gone.


	7. Camelot's Visitors

Chapter 7: Camelot's Visitors  


The sun was beginning to rise as Sonic and Shadow were woken by Lancelot's roars.

"Lancelot! What's wrong?" Sonic and Shadow looked at Lancelot in shock.

"I...don't know...!" Lancelot let out one last roar as he began to change in front of Sonic and Shadow's eyes.

Lancelot's wings vanished, toenails and fingernails replacing claws. The horns and spikes retracted and the muzzle shortened as did his teeth, torso and tail. The scales on his body became fur and the leg muscles shrank, causing the dragon to stand up on two legs. Paws broke apart and formed hands and feet. The tail shortened and the dragon's eyes changed color to blue and became round. When the transformation stopped, Lancelot had reverted to his normal form.

"I...I changed back!" Lancelot looked at himself in shock.

_So...it wasn't permanent after all,_ Shadow thought to himself.

"Alright! Good for you, Lancelot!" Sonic said, smiling at his knight.

Percival, Gawain, Galahad and Merlina ran into the courtyard.

"Sir Sonic! We heard roaring! What...happened...?" Galahad panted out as he caught sight of Lancelot. "Lancelot! You're back to normal!"

Lancelot groaned and stood up, nodding.

"Why did you change back?" Percival asked.

"None of us know." Lancelot replied.

"It's fine. We can discuss this inside; the other knights are sitting at the Round Table now ready for the meeting."

Lancelot nodded and followed Percival. Shadow had reverted to his normal form and was following also. He looked back at Sonic, wondering if the griffin was coming also.

"I'm coming Shadow." Sonic said. He walked forward with Shadow at his side.

Just as they were all about to walk into the castle, a portal opened behind them. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze and a silver winged horse fell out of the portal and looked around.

"Where are we?" Blaze asked.

"I think we're in Camelot!" Tails said. He saw Shadow and waved. "Hey, Shads! How are you?"

Shadow stared at Tails for a moment. "T-Tails? How did you get here?"

"I used my time machine to get here. Blaze, Knuckles, Amy and Silver are here. Where's Sonic?"

Shadow pointed to the griffin and Tails' eyes widened.

"He's a griffin? That's awesome. By the way, check out Silver."

"Hi Shadow, Sonic!" Silver greeted. He flapped his wings once.

"Silver? You turned into a Pegasus?" Sonic looked at him. "That's cool."

"It is pretty cool being able to fly. Anyway, Shadow, why are you still a hedgehog? Tails said that Eggman got you with the serum too."

"I turned into a phoenix but I can change at will, and I think it was because of the Chaos Emerald I had with me," Shadow stated.

"Sir Sonic? Who are these people?" Caliburn spoke up at this point.

"They're my other friends I told you about, from my time." Sonic said loudly.

"I'm Tails," the fox said. He pointed to the others. "This is Blaze, Knuckles, Amy and Silver."

"Greetings. I am Lancelot. The other knights are Percival, Gawain, and Galahad. That is Merlina over there holding Caliburn."

Silver, Blaze and Knuckles looked at their Camelot counterparts in shock. "Galahad could have been my twin if I was still a hedgehog!"

Galahad and the other knights chuckled.

"The resemblances are uncanny," Percival said. "We were just about to go inside to have a meeting on what to do now that King Sonic is a griffin. Would you care to join us?"

"Sure," Tails said. He turned to Sonic. "Did she just say you're the king?"

Now it was Sonic's turn to chuckle. "Yes, Tails, she did. Here in Camelot, I'm king. I pulled Excalibur from the stone."

"Well, let's go in then...Shall we?" Caliburn spoke out.

Everyone nodded and walked inside. Sonic heard his friends gasp as they saw the famous Round Table. Lancelot and the knights sat down and watched as Sonic walk up. Now that he was a griffin he was too big for sitting in a chair so he just stood behind Lancelot.

"Well, what has happened recently?" Sonic looked around at his knights as he asked this.

"Nothing much," Gawain said. "We've just been doing our duties while you've been gone; there haven't been any threats or anything like that lately. What we've been wondering and want to ask is about you, Shadow and Lancelot becoming mythical creatures. The knights have been talking about it and we find it very interesting."

Silver cut in just as Sonic was about to answer. "Wait, Lancelot turned into a mythical creature too?"

"He became a dragon last night," Gawain said. "But turned back this morning. We don't know why. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Sonic suddenly thought of something and screeched to get their attention. He opened his beak and spoke. "I had something similar happen to me awhile ago, in my time. Every night I would turn into a wolf that me and my friends started calling the Werehog. During the day however, I would change back to normal. Lancelot, your transformations may work the same way; when I first changed into the Werehog, I had been zapped with energy from the Chaos Emeralds. That's why I think that you will also change back and forth. However, since Shadow thinks that the energy you absorbed was carrying the effects of the serum, there is a chance that the transformation will become permanent."

Lancelot sighed at that. "If the transformation does become permanent, I will not mind."

"You like being a dragon, then?" Tails asked.

Lancelot nodded.

"What about you, Sonic? Do you and Shadow like your new forms?"

"I like my new form," Sonic said with a smile.

"Same here," Shadow agreed.

"That's awesome," Tails said. "So, are you coming back with us? Or are you an Shadow going to stay here in Camelot?"

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, knowing what they were thinking. The two had grown to like Camelot and since they were mythical creatures now, the land seemed to fit for them. Sonic already knew the answer to that question and looked at Tails, wondering how his friend would react.

"We're going to stay here," Sonic sighed.

Tails hesitated before nodding. "That's fine, Sonic. You and Shadow will fit in here; it is your kingdom and since you two are mythical creatures now, the environment seems perfect."

"Thanks for understanding Tails...actually, you can visit can't you? With your time machine? You'll always be welcome here!" Sonic looked at him hopefully.

Tails smiled and nodded. "Yes, we can do that. What about Silver? He's a mythical creature now too. Would he like to stay here also?"

Sonic looked over at Silver. "Well Silver, what do you want to do?"

Silver looked at Blaze.

"It's up to you," Blaze said. "If you decide to stay here, I won't mind. You do look pretty cool as a Pegasus, anyway."

"I guess I'll stay here then. If I go back home, who knows what might happen once I'm seen." Silver sighed.

"That's true," Blaze said. "Okay, then; it's settled. You, Shadow and Sonic will stay here in Camelot for good. I guess we can stay here for a bit before going back to our time." She looked at Tails. "Is that okay?"

Tails nodded. "That's fine. I want to stay here for a bit and hang out with Sonic, anyway."

"That sounds good." Sonic nodded agreement.

"Awesome," Tails said. "So...what are we going to do while we're here? You have duties to do as King, I assume?"

"Yes, I do have duties. Hmm...Would any of you like to go on a patrol with me?"

"Sure," Gawain said. "Where would you like to go, my King?"

"Has there been any trouble in any areas of the kingdom?" Sonic asked.

"No, not really. As we said before, there haven't been any threats since you left. We have heard rumors of a sorceress named Morgan Le Fay in the kingdom but we don't know if she's here or not."

"She was once a magician of King Arthur," Percival told Sonic. "But she stole the Scabbard of Excalibur from him and corrupted it with dark magic, throwing it into the lake where the Lady lives."

"The Lady?" Amy spoke up now.

Sonic looked over at her. "She is the Lady of the Lake. Her name is Nimue. She guarded Excalibur and its Scabbard. Not to mention she looks exactly like you." He turned back to Gawain and Percival. "So Morgan Le Fay's the reason that the Black Knight was created...where did these rumors start? If there is a chance she has returned to the kingdom, we must make certain if it is true or not.

"They started in the Black Forest," Percival said. "We could go there and take a look around."

"Alright then. We will set out at once. Percival, Gawain, and Galahad, you'll come with me. Shadow and Lancelot will stay here with my friends to guard the castle."

"Hang on Sonic! I want to come. I want to see what this time is like since I'll be staying here." Silver spoke up.

Sonic looked over at him and Nodded. "Alright Silver, you can come."

"How long will you be gone?" Tails asked.

"King Sonic will be gone for about an hour. The Black Forest isn't too far away from the castle." Lancelot answered Tails' question.

"Okay," he said, nodding in understanding.

"Sir Sonic, if I may: wouldn't it be better if Shadow went with you since he can transform into a phoenix? I can stay here." Percival asked.

"Hm...Alright. You may stay. Shadow, are you alright with this?"

Shadow nodded. "I'll transform in the courtyard."

"Well then. let's get going. We talked for quite awhile. It's the afternoon..." Sonic was interrupted as Lancelot gave a moan of pain.

"Lancelot? What's wrong?" Gawain asked, worried.

Lancelot stumbled out of his chair as he answered Gawain.

"I...think I'm transforming...but why now? It's not sundown yet..."

Lancelot screamed and fell to his knees as he began to change.

His fur hardened and turned into scales as they covered his body and his chest deepened as scutes covered it. His legs and arms thickened with muscle; the arm and knee joints reversed themselves, forcing him to fall on four legs. The hands and feet became paws and his toes merged together, becoming three digits, the five fingers becoming four. His fingernails and toenails lengthened into sharp, thick black claws. Wings sprouted from his back and his neck elongated and his face pushed out into a muzzle, his mouth becoming great, gaping powerful jaws as Lancelot's teeth lengthened, sharpening into fangs. Horns pushed out of the top of his head and spikes ran down the length of his back, ending at the tip of his now long, thick tail. His muscles twisted and rippled across his body, growing across his body and becoming stronger. Lancelot continued to grow larger in height until he reached a gigantic size. His eyes moved slightly to the sides, narrowing into cat-like slits but stayed a red color, and his ears became three spine fans.

"Lancelot! You okay?" Galahad asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine Galahad. Are you going to ask me that every time I transform?" Lancelot gave a small chuckle.

Sonic's friends were shocked.

"Why did he transform if it isn't night?" Tails asked Sonic.

Sonic sighed. "Just as I thought. The transformation is becoming permanent. And it's happening much quicker than I thought it would."

"My transformation will probably become permanent eventually as well." Shadow spoke up.

"We should head out," Gawain said.

Sonic nodded and crouched down. "Climb on, Gawain. We'll get to the Black Forest faster in I carry you there. Silver, will you take Galahad?"

"Sure, if it's alright with him." Silver looked over at Galahad.

"Ok." Galahad walked over to Silver and climbed on his back; Gawain hesitated but did the same with Sonic.

Shadow concentrated and began to transform. His fur turned into black feathers, covering his entire body. Shadow's arms widened as feathers covered them and they turned into wide wings. His feet thickened and his toes merged together, becoming three razor sharp talons, yellow and rough in texture. A sharp pain struck his lower spine as his tail fanned out into three long tail feathers. His neck extended upwards and he felt his face starting to change as it hardened and grew outwards into a downwards pointed beak that was razor sharp at the tip. Finally, flames burst from his feathers and covered his entire body.

Gawain gasped. "That's awesome," he said.

Shadow gave a small smile at the compliment.

"Cool." Silver said quietly.

"Well then, let's go!" Gawain said.

The griffin, Pegasus and phoenix flew up in the air, talking to each other telepathically.

_Lancelot, we'll be back soon, _Sonic told the dragon.

_Be careful, my King. If the rumors are true, Morgan Le Fay is very powerful and could corrupt even you, _the dragon responded.

_Lancelot, you do realize you're talking to Sonic right? He's NEVER careful,_ Shadow cut in.

_Hmph...we all know that,_ Silver said.

"Good luck! Come back safe, Sonic!" Amy called out from where she was standing in the courtyard as Sonic, Shadow and Silver banked and flew towards the Black Forest.


	8. Discussions

Chapter 8: Discussions  


Once they got to the Black Forest, they landed and looked around. Galahad and Gawain got off of Sonic and Silver and looked around.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here," Gawain told the griffin. "We should keep our guard up just in case."

Sonic looked at him and screeched.

"The name really fits this place, it's almost black here!" Silver looked around at the forest.

"Indeed," Gawain said "So, my King, what do you want to do?"

"Let's look around. Are there any settlements nearby?"

Gawain looked around and saw a village in the distance.

"Yes," he said. "We can go there and ask about the rumors. What will the citizens think if they see you and Shadow, though?"

"I want you and Galahad to go into the village and ask about the rumors, Shadow and I will look through the forest."

"That's fine," Gawain said. He and Galahad walked towards the village and Silver, Shadow and Sonic looked at each other.

"Well then, let's get going," Shadow said, and transformed back into a hedgehog. "I'll look around on the ground, you fly above, alright?"

Sonic nodded "Yes, that'll work."

* * *

Back in the castle, Tails, Amy, Merlina, Percival and Blaze were sitting around the Round Table waiting for Sonic and the others to come back Lancelot was in the courtyard guarding the castle.

"How long will they be gone?" Blaze asked.

"They said they'll be back in an hour," Merlina said. "We need to be on the lookout for Morgan Le Fay."

"Indeed. Anyway, while we wait for Sir Sonic to return, why don't all of you tell us more about yourselves?" Caliburn said from where he was lying on the table.

Tails smiled. "My name is Miles "Tails" Prower; I'm Sonic best friend and his sidekick."

"I'm Amy, Sonic's girlfriend!" Amy yelled. "One day, Sonic will be mine and we'll get married and have kids!"

Caliburn stared at her, hoping she was joking. Tails frowned and shook his head in exasperation; he knew Amy would say something like this.

"Amy, Sonic doesn't even like you," Tails told her.

"Yes he does! I follow him everywhere he goes!"

"You're nothing but a stalker, Amy," Blaze said, and looked at Caliburn. "Anyway, my name is Blaze, one of Sonic's friends."

"Hey, where's Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Right here," Knuckles said, leaning against the wall. "I'm Knuckles, guardian of the Master Emerald."

"Master Emerald?" Caliburn asked.

"It's very powerful, and controls the Chaos Emeralds," Knuckles told him. "They're extraordinary gems and have many mystical properties."

"Here, we have the Sacred Swords, I myself being one; however, I am the only one that can talk. When the Sacred Swords join together, we become Excalibur," Caliburn told Knuckles. "What are your powers? Your strengths?"

"I'm pretty strong," Knuckles said. "I can also glide and can harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald."

"I have pyrokinesis," Blaze told Caliburn. "It's an ability to create fire."

Tails grinned. "I can fly with my own two tails."

Amy said nothing, as she was too busy fuming over what Blaze and the other people said.

"Ahem, Amy? Hello?" Caliburn called out to her.

"What? Oh, right, Well, I have a hammer," Amy said.

Everyone stared at her.

"That's it?" Knuckles asked. "That's it? A hammer? Who do you think you are, Thor? You're not much help, are you?"

Amy snapped. "That's it! Now you're gonna see why all I need is a hammer!" She pulled her hammer out of nowhere and whacked Knuckles with it hard in the jaw, sending him flying. Knuckles came back over nursing his jaw and pride.

"Now that that little show is over, why don't we discuss what we will do if it is revealed that Morgan is back in Camelot?" Caliburn spoke up.

As they talked, a black cat looked over Castle Camelot from a nearby hill. "Excellent; the king is away. Now I can take control of Camelot once again!" Morgan Le Fay said. With that, she walked towards the castle, ready to begin her revenge.


	9. Morgan Le Fay

Chapter 9: Morgan Le Fay

Sonic and Silver flew above the forest, looking for any signs of Morgan as Shadow ran through the forest beneath them in case they missed anything. Gawain and Galahad were walking around the town, asking about Morgan.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a black cat around here?" Galahad asked one of the townspeople, who shook his head.

"We have heard rumors of a black cat, Morgan Le Fay, around here; the last we heard was she was heading towards the castle," a townsperson said. "She also goes by the name Morgana."

Galahad and Gawain exchanged looks, thanked the citizen, and ran back to find Shadow and Sonic.

"If that is true, we must return to the castle immediately!" Galahad said to Gawain.

Gawain nodded. They saw Shadow in the forest and ran up to him.

"We heard that Morgan Le Fay might attack the castle; we need to head back!" The knight exclaimed.

Shadow's eyes widened and he nodded. Shadow concentrated and transformed back into his phoenix form and flew up into the sky, calling out to Sonic and Silver. They flew towards Shadow, who quickly told them what Gawain and Galahad had found out.

Sonic's eyes narrowed and he nodded. "Right then, Let me go get Gawain, Silver, you get Galahad."

Silver nodded and they both dived, Gawain and Galahad both climbed on and they flew back to Shadow and Shot in the direction of Castle Camelot.

* * *

Back at the castle, the knights, Amy, Tails and Blaze were still talking Lancelot was continuing to guard the courtyard, watching for any sign of Morgan Le Fay.

None of them realized that Morgan was already within the castle. The anthropomorphic black cat went into Sonic's room and opened a chest. Inside was the Scabbard of Excalibur. Morgan Le Fay's eyes gleamed evilly and grabbed the scabbard, then walked out of the room.

Merlina had just excused herself from the meeting and was walking down the passage toward Sonic's room which was on the way to her chambers. She stopped short as Sonic's door opened and out walked a black cat holding the Scabbard of Excalibur. Merlina's eyes widened as she recognized her.

"You!" Merlina exclaimed.

Morgan tried to run but suddenly a gigantic dragon landed in front of her, growling and showing its razor sharp teeth.

"Morgana! How dare you come here!" Lancelot roared.

Morgan Le Fay smirked. "The rumors you have heard are true, Lancelot; I have returned to enact my revenge and will resurrect the Black Knight!"

The other knights along with Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Blaze ran out to see what was happening. When they saw Morgan Le Fay, they gasped.

"You will not get away with this," Percival told her.

"We will stop you!" Lancelot growled.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Galahad and Gawain were within sight of the castle by this time and they heard Lancelot roar. They landed and the griffin and Pegasus let Galahad and Gawain off, and they all ran into the castle.

"Lancelot!" Sonic screeched.

Morgan Le Fay saw them and let out a bolt of magic, hitting Sonic. The griffin screeched in pain and ran towards Morgan, trying to scratch her with his talons. The other mythical creatures and the knights all charged but Morgan put up a magical barrier, protecting her from their attacks. Morgan began to chant as Sonic and the others tried to get through her barrier.

Merlina's eyes widened as she recognized the spell. "She's trying to summon the Black Knight!" Merlina yelled, and chanted a counter-spell.

Morgan's eyes widened as her spell failed.

Lancelot roared and blew fire at the sorceress, causing her to scream in pain. Everyone charged once again, attacking Morgan Le Fay instantly.

Sonic screeched as he tried to slash Morgan with his talons, but Morgan quickly threw up a barrier to halt his attack. Lancelot blew fire at Morgan again, but she was prepared and threw up another barrier, Shadow and Silver attacked together, while Silver distracted Morgan, Shadow managed to land a glancing blow. The phoenix screeched and dove at Morgan, scratching him with his talons. Morgan yelled in pain and turned to him but suddenly was knocked to the ground by Silver. The winged horse neighed and struck Morgan in the back again as Shadow attacked her again.

Sonic attacked again but Morgan was prepared and smirked, shooting a bolt of magic towards him. The magic hit the griffin and he screeched in pain, His eye color began changing from green to red and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out as Sonic writhed on the ground. Morgana smirked as amid everyone's shock, she began to chant her spell again.

Merlina tried to use the counter-spell again but it didn't work this time. Suddenly a dark circle appeared beneath Morgana and a shape appeared. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw who it was.

The Black Knight had been summoned.


	10. The Black Knight

Chapter 10: The Black Knight

Lancelot let out a snarl as the Black Knight took a step toward them.

The Black Knight smirked and drew his sword. "It's nice to be back," he said. "Now, where is that blue hedgehog? I will make him pay for defeating me!"

"R-Right here!" Sonic hissed at the Black Knight as he rose to his feet.

The Black Knight's eyes widened. "So...you're a griffin now? No matter; I will kill you after what you did to me!" He snarled in rage and advanced towards the griffin.

"Bring it on. I beat you once, I'll do it again!" Sonic screeched and leapt at the Black Knight.

The Black Knight swung his sword at Sonic who quickly leaped into the air and with outstretched talons, swiped at the Black Knight's head. He scratched the Black Knight but saw the wound heal instantly. The Black Knight grinned and swung his sword, causing a beam of light to shoot from it, hitting Sonic in the chest.

Sonic screeched as he was flung backwards and collided with the wall.

"Sonic! Let me take over for now!" Shadow yelled. He flew forward and went for the Black Knight's head, just as Sonic had. He managed to land a blow with his talons, but the wound once again healed.

The Black Knight smirked. "What a pathetic group of mythical creatures. I am immortal with the Scabbard of Excalibur; you cannot defeat me!"

Shadow screeched and looked at Lancelot, motioning for him to help. The dragon walked forward and bared his fangs, breathing a flame at the Black Knight. The flame engulfed the Black Knight but when it cleared, he was unscathed.

"No way...even that didn't work?" Lancelot snarled.

The Black Knight swung his sword down, creating a huge shockwave of energy. Lancelot flew into the air to avoid it but the shockwave hit Sonic, who was too weak to get up. He screeched in pain and fell back down to the ground, his green eyes turning a crimson red. Suddenly a dark aura surrounded him and his fur turned black.

Shadow stared at Sonic in shock. "S-Sonic?"

Sonic turned toward him and screeched, then he leaped at him. Shadow quickly thrust his wings and rose into the air, Sonic missing him by inches. Sonic swung around and chased after him flapping his wings and rising into the air.

Lancelot was shocked to see his king attacking Shadow. Lancelot swung around in midair to see a triumphant smirk on Morgana's face. "You! What did you do to Sonic?"

Morgan Le Fay laughed. "I have cast a spell that has corrupted him; he is now evil. Your king will kill you all, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Lancelot roared with rage and shot towards Morgana but the Black Knight got in his way. They began to fight as the sounds of Shadow's struggles with Sonic came from above. Silver had been hanging back as a defense in case the Black Knight or Morgana got through, but now he flew forward to fight alongside Lancelot.

As Silver and Lancelot fought the Black Knight and Morgana, Shadow was fighting Sonic. The phoenix scratched the griffin with his talons and wounded Sonic but the corrupted griffin smirked, forming a dark energy ball in his mouth and shot it at Shadow, hitting the phoenix in the chest.

Shadow screeched in pain and shock as he fell.

_What...Sonic has energy attacks now...?_ He thought, and managed to right himself before he hit the ground. _Do I still have my Chaos attacks?_

Shadow closed his eyes and opened his beak and concentrated, forming a Chaos Spear. Shadow's eyes snapped open and he shot the Chaos Spear at Sonic. It hit him in the chest and he screeched in pain and rage.

The griffin steadied himself and formed another energy ball, bigger this time, and blasted it at Shadow. The phoenix screeched and fell to the ground. Sonic flew down and dug his talons into the phoenix's chest, drawing blood. Shadow gave a weak screech of pain, half dead.

"Sonic, stop!" Amy screamed at the corrupted griffin. Sonic pulled his talons from Shadow's chest and whipped around, his crimson eyes locking onto Amy, Tails, Blaze, Merlina, Galahad, Percival, Gawain and Knuckles. He screeched and leaped at them.

Shadow saw the movement and he rose from the ground without thinking, throwing himself past Sonic and whirling around, wings spread wide, barring Sonic's path. Sonic's outstretched talons buried themselves in Shadow's chest, fatally wounding him. Shadow coughed, blood dripping from his beak.

Shadow's eyes met Sonic's eyes as they began to change to green and his fur and feathers turned blue. Within Sonic's subconscious mind, Sonic had been fighting to regain control. He finally won.

As Sonic came to, he was horrified to see his talons buried in Shadow's chest. "S-Shadow? What...? What have I done...?" He slowly pulled his talons from Shadow's chest and gently laid him on the floor.

"S-Sonic...this wasn't...your fault... You weren't in control...don't blame yourself..." Shadow gasped out, blood slowly seeping from his beak and chest. He closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

"Shadow..." Sonic whispered, knowing he was dead.


	11. Phoenix Rising

Chapter 11: Phoenix Rising

Silver and Lancelot hadn't noticed what had happened yet because they were fighting the Black Knight. Amy, Tails, Blaze and Knuckles gathered around Shadow. They heard something and turned around to see Shadow on the ground, dead. The two ceased fighting the Black Knight and Morgana instantly, allowing the two to teleport away. The rushed over to the phoenix and saw the blood on his feathers. The two mythical creatures gasped and looked at Sonic, wondering what had happened.

Sonic's head was low as he mumbled an answer to their unspoken question. "I-I killed him..."

Silver walked over to the griffin and draped a wing over him. "Sonic, you weren't in control, it isn't your fault."

Sonic didn't answer.

Once Silver moved away, Lancelot came over. "Sir Sonic, you mustn't blame yourself."

Again, Sonic didn't answer.

Tails and all the others who had known Shadow well were grieving too.

The griffin sighed, wondering why this had to happen. He walked outside to the courtyard and lay down to go to sleep.

Sonic lay in the courtyard, watching the moon as it began to slowly descend in the sky. Tails walked outside, looking for Sonic. He smiled as he saw the griffin lying in the courtyard.

"There you are!" Tails exclaimed. "We've been wondering where you've been. Are you okay?"

"No Tails...I'm not. I just killed Shadow!" Sonic almost screeched.

"Sonic, is wasn't your fault. Morgan Le Fay cast a spell that corrupted you. Fortunately, you broke free. Don't feel guilty about what you did that was against your will."

Sonic sighed and nodded. He got up and looked at Tails, smiling. Suddenly they heard a roar and ran inside the castle, shocked to see that Lancelot was transforming back to his normal form.

Once the transformation was finished, Lancelot collapsed. Galahad quickly caught him with his psychokinetic powers and held him up. Gawain ran over and supported Lancelot as Galahad released his hold. "Lancelot! Are you..."

"Yes Galahad, I'm fine!" Lancelot nodded his thanks to Galahad and Gawain and stood up.

Sonic walked up to Lancelot and sighed. He knew that Lancelot was going to become a dragon permanently soon; he just didn't know when.

"Lancelot...the next time you change into a dragon, it will probably be permanent." Sonic sighed. "I know Sir Sonic, but as I've said, I don't mind."

Sonic nodded then he looked toward Shadow's body, sadness filling his eyes again, only to be replaced by shock as Shadow's feathers ignited into flame. The phoenix's body rose in the air as the flames grew brighter and hotter, A bright flash of light appeared and when it vanished, Shadow was alive.

Everyone stared in shock as Shadow shook his head and opened his eyes.

"What...? How...?" Sonic mumbled to himself.

Shadow turned to look at him. "I'm a phoenix, Sonic. Phoenixes come back to life when they die."

Tails gasped. "But...you could change at will then! If you weren't in your phoenix form when you died, does that mean you would have died for good? And is your transformation permanent now?"

Shadow looked at Tails. "I can't answer your first question, Tails, but I can tell you that my true form is now a phoenix."

"That's awesome," Tails said, and looked at Sonic, who was still in awe at Shadow's resurrection.

"Shadow...that's amazing!" Sonic smiled at him.

"Thanks Sonic," Shadow said.

The other knights walked in, along with Knuckles, Amy and Blaze. When they saw Shadow, they gasped in shock.

"How...?" Percival asked.

"He was in his phoenix form when he died, so he's come back to life," Tails told her. "His transformation is permanent now and he's immortal. Speaking of which, all mythical creatures are immortal."

He looked at Sonic, Lancelot and Silver when he said this, and their eyes widened.

"We're immortal now?" Silver whispered in shock. Sonic and Lancelot didn't say anything.

"Yes, all of you are," Tails told them.

"That's cool," Sonic said.

Lancelot nodded in agreement.

"So...what are we going to do now that the Black Knight is here again?" Tails asked. "We have to stop him."

"Morgan Le Fay must be stopped also," Gawain said, and looked at Sonic. "You still may be corrupted."

"If that happens...Do whatever you need to do to stop me." Sonic looked at everyone in turn.

Gawain nodded. "So, what are we going to do about Morgana and the Black Knight?"

"Hmm..well, first we need to get back the Scabbard, or at least seal its power, like I did the last time I defeated the Black Knight. And for that, we need the Sacred Swords." Sonic looked at his Knights and Merlina.

"We already have our swords," Gawain said. "But it might not be as easy as last time; the Black Knight is even more powerful than before. We also need to find out where they went."

"Hmm...you're right. He is stronger this time. Well, Shadow Silver and I can look for Morgana. And we can ask the townspeople if they heard anything." Sonic looked at his knights once again.

Gawain and the other knights nodded. "We'll wait here for you," he said. "By the way, when is Lancelot going to transform again?"

The three mythical creatures looked at Lancelot.

"I don't know." Sonic said. "Probably really soon."

Lancelot sighed. "I'm already getting light-headed. I always got light-headed awhile before I transformed."

Sonic nodded and started to walk out of the castle into the courtyard with Shadow and Silver when they heard a scream of pain from Lancelot.


	12. Rumors

Chapter 12: Rumors

Sonic spun around to see Lancelot hunched over in pain.

"It looks like I'm...transforming right now...!" Lancelot managed to gasp out. Then he began to scream as he began to transform.

Lancelot's skin started to harden, becoming red and black scales that covered his entire body. The knight's organs began to stretch and reshape themselves. His chest grew deeper as the organs continued to shift around in his body, giving Lancelot a feeling of nausea. He screamed in pain when his heart started to expand, pumping more blood into his body. His lungs also grew in size, making his breathing much easier and filling his body with more oxygen. The organs in his body continued to move and grow, squeezing against his ribs.

His chest deepened as his internal organs doubled in size, making room for new muscles in his body. Lancelot''s rib cage also expanded, giving his lungs and heart more room to grow inside his chest. The hedgehog's torso was expanding and growing in size as scutes covered it, causing his armor to break apart and fall to the ground.

The hedgehog once again cried out as he felt black claws painfully grow out of his fingernails, tearing his gloves into shreds. He stared at his new claws which were growing thicker by the minute. The knight's hands were also growing larger, thickening with muscle. His fingers were also pushing together, merging into four digits. Lancelot's hands continued to thicken until they became massive paws.

His feet started to change also. They build up pressure inside his shoes as they grew into large paws, and finally the shoes exploded. Lancelot looked at his bare feet and saw that sharp, thick black claws were also protruding from his toes. His toes were also pushing against each other, thickening and merging together until he had three.

Lancelot then felt his arms and legs beginning to bulk up, growing large as they put on more muscle mass. He screamed out in pain as the bones in his arms and legs began to crack, snapping themselves apart before reversing themselves. This forced him into an entirely new position as he fell onto all fours; his legs and arms were now digitigrade. Also, his legs were stretching upwards and felt himself start to grow.

A sharp stretching pain filled his spine as it began to grow outwards, causing his body lo lengthen. He felt his tail grow in length and stopped when it became four feet long. Sharp long wicked looking spikes suddenly shot out of his back, running all the way to the tip of his tail. Lancelot's neck began to elongate, widening and extending as it grew upwards. Bones in his face and neck started to crack painfully as his face started to extend, pushing outwards to and fusing his mouth and nose together to become a long draconian muzzle. Razor sharp fangs tore through his gums to replace his teeth, sharpening into long points. The tip of his tongue became forked, splitting into two and becoming narrow.

Lancelot arched his back in pain as he felt his shoulders split in two when large bat-like wings exploded from his back, unfurling into a long wingspan. He closed his eyes in pain when he felt them move slightly to the sides of his head. When he opened them, the pupils had turned into slits. He found in surprise that he could now see in infrared and ultraviolet light. The knight's ears had also moved to the sides of his head and stretched out a bit. Two pointed horns grew out of the top of his head and curved backwards a little. His muscles twisted and rippled across his body, growing and becoming stronger. Finally, Lancelot continued to grow larger in height until he reached a gargantuan size.

"I'm fine, Galahad," Lancelot said. Galahad smiled sheepishly; he had been about to ask if Lancelot was alright.

"Your transformation is permanent now," Sonic said. "Alright Lancelot, I want you to stay here in case Morgana and the Black Knight try to attack again." Sonic looked up at Lancelot.

Lancelot nodded in agreement.

The griffin, phoenix and Pegasus walked out into the courtyard and flapped their wings, flying in the air towards the village.

Ten minutes later Silver realized something. "Ah...Sonic? We forgot to bring Gawain, Percival or Galahad with us to go into the village to ask around. What are we going to do?"

Sonic groaned; Silver had a point. "I guess we'll have to go into the village ourselves."

Shadow just shook his head. "You're so forgetful, Faker."

"Heh...I know. Sorry. This could be for the best though, I need to reveal my being a griffin to my people eventually."

Sonic angled his wings and descended. The townspeople looked up as they heard the sound of wings, terror appearing on their faces as they saw the griffin. Sonic landed in the village square, the townspeople backing away. "Sonic looked around as he folded his wings. He opened his beak and spoke: "Don't be afraid, people of Camelot! I am King Sonic, and I've returned to the kingdom!"

The townspeople terror changed to shock.

One of the townspeople walked up to him. "How is it you've turned into a griffin? And who are these other mythical creatures with you?"

Sonic sighed. "It's a long story, but I'll give the short explanation. An old enemy of mine named Eggman turned me into a griffin permanently." Sonic motioned with his tail for Silver and Shadow to land, which they did.

"These two are some close friends of mine, they were also turned into mythical creatures by Eggman. This is Shadow." Sonic looked over at Shadow, "And this is Silver." He looked at Silver.

"It's nice to meet you," the citizen said to the Pegasus and phoenix, before turning back to Sonic. "What do you need, my King?"

"We want to ask if you've heard anything of Morgana or the Black Knight. They attacked the castle last night." Sonic stated.

"We have heard only rumors. Morgan Le Fay is back in Camelot, but we have heard that her lair is in Avalon. That is most likely where she would be."

"Thank you. That is just the information we needed." Sonic smiled at the villager, then he spread his wings. Just as he was about to take off, he remembered something. "Oh right; if you see a black and red dragon, that's Lancelot. He's also been turned into a mythical creature."

The citizen nodded and watched as the three mythical creatures fly in the air, heading back towards the castle.

"So, Morgan is in Avalon," Shadow remarked.

"Yes, and so is the Black Knight," Sonic replied.

They flew in silence for a while before a thought crossed Shadow's mind. "Sonic, during my fight with you, I was able to use my Chaos Powers. Maybe you still have your speed?"

Silver spoke up. "Yeah, and I still have my psychic abilities."

Sonic's eyes brightened. "I never thought about it before. Let me see!" Flapping his wings harder, Sonic shot ahead in a blur. He came back just as fast, a grin on his beak. "Alright! I'm still the fastest thing around!"

Once they got back to the castle, Sonic saw Percival walk out and smile. "Nothing happened while you were away, my King," she said.

"Good. We found out where Morgana and The Black Knight are."

Percival's eyes widened. "Where are they?"

"Avalon."


	13. Morgan Le Fay's Plot

Chapter 13: Morgan Le Fay's Plot

Meanwhile at Avalon, Morgana and the Black Knight were discussing their next attack.

"That blue hedgehog is now a griffin!" The Black Knight yelled. "How did this happen?"

Morgan shrugged. "I know not how he was transformed, but it doesn't matter. I have corrupted him with my magic; soon, he will become corrupted fully. He has already killed Shadow and will soon kill another when he is corrupted. But we need to find another person to help us: Mordred."

The Black Knight looked at her curiously.

Morgan Le Fay smirked. "He is the son of King Arthur, and Gawain's half-brother. Mordred betrayed his own father and has a great hatred for Camelot. He will help us, I assure you."

The Black Knight smiled evilly. "Where would we find him?"

"He travels around Camelot. I will contact him and tell him what we will do," Morgana said.

The Black Knight nodded.

"So...when shall we strike next?" The Black Knight asked.

"I will find Mordred first, and then we shall attack the castle again."

The Black Knight smirked as he replied. "That is a good plan. Shall we go now?"

Morgana nodded. "First, let me cast a spell so I know where he is."

Morgana closed her eyes and began to chant. A few minutes later, a portal appeared and Morgana saw Mordred in a village pup near the forest. She smirked and turned to the Black Knight.

"I have located him. Stay here; I will be back soon."

With that, she vanished in a flash of light.

Morgana appeared near the Misty Lake. She looked around. The sorceress began to walk towards the village. When she got there, she entered a pup and looked around. Mordred was there, drinking some beer. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Mordred, I assume?" She asked.

Mordred looked at her and recognized her instantly. "Well, if it isn't Morgan Le Fay! What can I do for you?"

Morgana smirked. "I have a interesting proposition for you. We cannot discuss it here; there are too many people. Come with me to Avalon."

Mordred nodded. He and Morgana got up and walked out of the pub and into the woods, where Morgana took Mordred's hand and they disappeared in a flash of light.

When they got to Avalon, Mordred looked around. his eyes widened as he saw the Black Knight, and looked at Morgana.

"So...you've resurrected the Black Knight?"

Morgana nodded. "There is a new king in Camelot; his name is Sonic. I wish to kill him and take over the kingdom, and the Black Knight has a personal vendetta against him also."

Mordred's eyes widened when Morgana told him this.

"There is one more thing: he's been transformed into a griffin. Some other people with him, Shadow, Silver, and one of his knights, Lancelot, have been turned into a phoenix, Pegasus and dragon. I will have to turn you into a anthro."

Mordred hesitated, then he sighed and nodded agreement.

"What will I turn into?" Mordred asked.

Morgana smirked. "I was thinking a mythical creature; perhaps a Cerberus. That way you would fight Sonic and the others at once because you would have three heads. Is that okay with you?"

Mordred nodded in agreement. He thought suddenly and asked Morgana for one favor:

"Are you going to make me an anthro that can transform into Cerberus, or just turn me into the Cerberus now?"

Morgana thought for a second before replying.

"I will make you an anthro fox that can transform into a Cerberus but I will make the transformation permanent eventually."

"That is fine," Mordred said. "You may begin."

Morgana closed her eyes and began to chant the spell that would transform Mordred.

He felt a strange sensation in his body and knew he was transforming. Orange fur grew out of his skin, covering every inch of his body and a tail grew out from the base of his spine. His ears changed shape as they were tugged to the top of his head, becoming pointed and triangular. Once the transformation finished, a orange anthropomorphic fox stood in place of Mordred.

Mordred looked at himself in shock.

"This is amazing," he said. "So I can transform into a Cerberus at will now?"

Morgana nodded.

The fox smirked. "Let me try."

He closed his eyes and willed himself to transform, but couldn't for some reason. Mordred looked at Morgana in confusion.

Morgana frowned. The sun was beginning to set as she spoke.

Mordred shrugged. "Oh, well. Maybe since I just turned into a fox it will take a while for me to transform into a Cerberus."

"That might be the case," Morgana said.

The sun had just set and the full moon was rising above Avalon. Mordred wriggled a little as a twinge of pain made it's way through him. Then he began to shake. Morgana looked at him in shock as he began to transform again.

Mordred's fur turned from orange to a pitch black. He began to grow as the muscles across his body grew massive. His hands and feet turned into paws and he fell on all fours, and his tail grew longer. Mordred felt a sharp pain in his shoulders as two more heads grew from them and his face pushed out into a long snout. He continued to grow larger as his muscles put on more mass. Finally the transformation stopped.

Mordred looked himself over and saw that he had transformed into a Cerberus, not to mention that he was ten feet tall!

Morgana was shocked, even she hadn't expected him to grow to that size! Mordred was shocked too.

"This is amazing!" Mordred said; his other heads were roaring also. "I feel massive power flowing through my body. Thank you, Morgan Le Fay, for giving me this gift. The king and his knights will not stand a chance!"

He threw back his head and laughed maniacally as the other two heads laughed also. Soon, he, Morgan, and the Black Knight would get revenge on the Kingdom of Camelot, and the king would be in for quite a surprise.


	14. Attacking the Castle

Chapter 14: Attacking the Castle

Back at the castle, Sonic had just told the knights where Morgan Le Fay and the Black Knight were. Percival's eyes widened at the name Sonic had said.

"Avalon?" She asked. "Morgan and the Black Knight are there?"

Sonic nodded. "Yes."

Percival hesitated. "That is where Caliburn...Excalibur...was forged and where King Arthur was taken to recover from his wounds after Mordred fatally wounded him. It is an island with great medieval history, and it would take us days to get there by ship since it is out in the middle of the ocean. Morgan and the Black Knight will no doubt be waiting for us there."

Sonic sighed. "Yes, you're right about everything except for one thing."

Percival looked at him questionably.

"You're wrong about how long it will take us to get there. Shadow still has his Chaos Powers, he can get us there in an instant. And I still have my speed if that fails."

"That's true; I forgot about that. When do you think we should leave? Morgan and the Black Knight could attack the castle again with Mordred."

"Hm...they might recruit Mordred...Let's head out in the morning," Sonic said.

Percival nodded.

Gawain cleared his throat and looked at Sonic. "I think you might be interested to know that Mordred is my half-brother," he told the king. "But I no longer consider him family. He betrayed King Arthur and almost killed him."

Sonic jumped as Gawain spoke; he hadn't even noticed him walk outside. "He's your half brother? So you're related to King Arthur?" Sonic looked surprised at that.

The knight nodded. "I am his nephew. Morgan Le Fay is also related; she is Arthur's sister."

Shock flitted across Sonic's face before disappearing. "Hm...that's...interesting. Anyway, Gawain, can you go get the other knights and my friends and bring them out here? I want to explain the plan to them and you." Gawain nodded and walked back into the castle with Percival following.

Shadow and Silver had hung back during the conversation, now they stepped forward. "Sonic? Why don't I stand watch for now?" Shadow asked.

"Do you want me to stand watch too?" Silver asked. Sonic looked over at them.

"If you want too, go ahead," the king said.

Shadow and Silver dipped their heads, spread their wings and took off, Silver circling above the castle, Shadow perched on the castle.

Percival brought the other knights out. Galahad had a look of curiosity on his face, and Lancelot walked near the king and bowed his head in submission. Galahad bowed also, wondering what Sonic wanted.

"Shadow, Silver and I have found out where Morgana and the Black Knight are. They are on Avalon. We are going to set out for Avalon in the morning, so I want you all to get some sleep," Sonic said.

The knights nodded and walked back inside. Gawain turned around and bowed, then got up and asked, "What if they attack tonight, King Sonic?"

Sonic looked Gawain in the eyes. "Then we fight."

Gawain nodded and walked into the castle. Once he was gone, Sonic flapped his wings and flew in the air to tell Shadow and Silver.

"It's settled. We're going to head to Avalon in the morning," Sonic said.

"Alright, Sonic." Silver said.

Shadow simply nodded.

The griffin let out a screech and flew back to the courtyard. He landed and lay down, closing his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Morgan Le Fay, Mordred and the Black Knight appeared not far from the castle.

"You know what to do, Mordred?" Morgana asked.

Mordred nodded. "You two will attack the knights, and I will get to Sonic, Shadow and Silver."

Shadow and Silver had just switched places, Shadow was flying above the castle while Silver stood on the castle. Sonic was sleeping fitfully, waking up every few minutes, he kept having the same nightmare over and over: Him killing his friends while Morgana laughed. He woke up and screeched loudly, scanning the area. Suddenly he saw figures coming towards the castle and got up instantly, yelling for Shadow and Silver.

"Shadow! Silver! They're coming!" Sonic screeched as he took to the air. Shadow and Silver flew down and hovered on either side of him. Neither of them said anything.

They waited a few moments and saw a orange anthropomorphic fox run towards them. He stopped in front of them and drew his sword, smirking. "Sonic...I am Mordred. You know why I am here, I assume?"

Sonic stared at him. "Gawain told me you were human." While Sonic said this, he reached out to Lancelot's mind and screeched, waking him up instantly. _Lancelot! Morgana, Mordred and the Black Knight have come! Get out here!_

_With all haste, my king_! Lancelot growled, then he woke up the others and they ran outside.

Mordred chuckled. "Morgan Le Fay transformed me into an anthropomorphic fox," he said. "And that's not all..."

"What do you mean?" Sonic hissed.

Mordred just smirked, closed his eyes, concentrated, and began to transform. His fur turned from orange to a pitch black. He began to grow as the muscles across his body grew massive. His hands and feet turned into paws and he fell on all fours, and his tail grew longer. Mordred felt a sharp pain in his shoulders as two more heads grew from them and his face pushed out into a long snout. He continued to grow larger as his muscles put on more mass. Finally the transformation stopped.

The Cerberus growled as his other two heads roared. He took a step towards the three mythical creatures and saw their eyes were filled with fear.

"He's a Cerberus?" Silver said slightly.

Shadow shook his head and his eyes hardened. "I don't care what he is! I'll defeat him!"

Sonic looked up at Mordred, shock on his face. Then he turned to the others. "Let Shadow, Silver and I deal with Mordred, you guys focus on Morgana and the Black Knight." The Knights and the others nodded. Sonic turned back to face Mordred. "Let's do this! Bring it on!" Sonic screeched as he leaped at the middle head. The others followed his lead, charging forward.

Then all hell broke loose.


	15. The First Battle

Chapter 15: The First Battle

Mordred smirked as the griffin, phoenix, and Pegasus lunged for him. The three heads of the Cerberus snapped at the mythical creatures, attacking them heads-on. Sonic quickly thrust his wings, rising above the snapping jaws, Silver and Shadow did the same. Shadow fired a Chaos Spear, which hit Mordred in the chest, causing him to stagger slightly.

The Cerberus held his ground and roared. He walked forwards and snapped his jaws at the mythical creatures. Sonic's eyes widened and he dove down, scratching Mordred's face with his talons. The Cerberus growled in pain and tracked the griffin's movements, along with the Pegasus and phoenix.

_Shadow, can you distract a head with a Chaos Spear?_ Sonic asked telepathically. Shadow looked over at Sonic and nodded. The griffin looked at Silver. _I want you to immobilize the other head with your psychic powers, and then I'll move in and attack the remaining head._

The Pegasus nodded agreement as well. They put their strategy into action.

Mordred scanned the air and saw Shadow, Silver and Sonic planning something. He smirked, knowing that whatever they were planning would not work. "Pathetic," he said, and attacked.

Sonic and the others scattered. Mordred turned toward them snarling.

"Go, Shadow! Now!" Sonic screeched. Shadow flew towards the head on the left and began to rain Chaos Spears on the Cerberus. He snarled and turned towards him. Silver flew toward the head on the right and managed to immobilize it with his powers. Sonic shot towards Mordred's head at full speed. Mordred's eyes widened.

The Cerberus roared as Sonic scratched Mordred with his talons, creating massive wounds. Blood began to pool out of the three heads of the Cerberus, staining his face in red. He snarled and snapped at the griffin. Sonic's eyes widened and he tried to get away but was caught in the Cerberus's mouth and felt the fangs bite down on his body. The griffin screeched in pain and tried to escape but Mordred was too strong.

"SONIC!" Shadow and Silver screeched. Shadow began to frantically send Chaos Spears down onto Mordred's heads, Silver tore whole trees out of the ground and threw them at Mordred, but it did nothing.

Mordred chuckled and bit down on the griffin harder until blood filled his mouth. He threw Sonic out of his mouth and Shadow, along with Silver, and they gasped as they saw he was terribly wounded. The Pegasus flew under Sonic and caught him. Silver landed on the ground and gently laid Sonic down. He looked at Sonic and saw that his wounds were fatal. Silver looked at Shadow, wondering what to do.

"Shadow, isn't there anything we can do?" Silver whispered. Shadow didn't answer; he was lost in his own thoughts searching desperately for an answer. Then he remembered: he had once read that a phoenix's tears could heal any wound.

"Step aside Silver, I know what to do." Shadow said. Silver said nothing and backed away as Shadow moved forward. Shadow bowed his head above Sonic and cried, his tears dripping onto Sonic's wounds. As Silver watched in awe, Sonic's wounds closed and his labored breathing eased.

Mordred saw that and growled. He had been so close to killing the king! it didn't matter; he would try another time. The Cerberus saw the knights fighting Morgana and the Black Knight; they were having trouble doing so as Morgana put up spells and the Black Knight was on the offensive, attacking the knights as well. He turned his attention back to Sonic, who was standing up, fully healed.

"Shadow...you...saved me. Thanks." Sonic smiled at him. Shadow dipped his head to him. Then they all froze as Gawain cried out in pain. Sonic spun around to see Gawain on the ground, unconscious and bleeding, with a leg twisted at a weird angle. The Black Knight was bearing down on him sword raised high above his head. The others were engaged with Morgana, unable to come to Gawain's aid.

"Sonic, you're the only one who can make it in time!" Silver yelled.

"We'll hold off Mordred. Go!" Shadow exclaimed. He spun and alongside Silver and the two flew towards Mordred.

_Thanks guys._ Sonic spread his wings and shot in a blur towards Gawain and the Black Knight.

The Black Knight smirked and brought his sword down upon Gawain, stabbing into his chest, who gasped and fell to the ground. He pulled the sword out but was knocked the the ground and lost the grip on his sword as it fell out of his reach. He got up and looked to see a blue griffin standing there, his talons outstretched.

"Sonic!" He yelled in astonishment.

"Leave my knight alone!" Sonic screeched at him and leaped toward him.

The Black Knight saw his sword and lunged for it but Sonic had already landed on him, scratching the Black Knight in the chest with his talons. Sonic screeched again and continued to attack him as the Black Knight fell back; without his sword and the scabbard, he was weak.

Morgana heard the Black Knight fall and turned to see him on the ground, pinned by Sonic. She grinned and shot a bolt of magic towards the griffin. Sonic didn't see the spell until it was too late and soon as it hit him, he fell to the ground, twitching violently. His fur turned black and his eyes became a crimson red. Also, a dark purple aura surrounded his entire body. Once the transformation was over, he got to his feet and let out a loud screech. Sonic had been corrupted.


	16. Sir Knuckles

Chapter 16: Sir Knuckles

Everyone froze and turned to see the now corrupted Sonic. Morgan Le Fay grinned and chuckled, then threw back her head and laughed maniacally.

"Finally, the King of Camelot is under my control! Nothing can stop me now!" She turned to the griffin. "Now, Sonic, I order you to kill your knights, friends, and those other mythical creatures!"

Sonic looked at her and screeched, then he turned his blood red eyes toward his friends.

"Sonic, no!" Amy yelled. She ran in front of the griffin, holding her hands out to stop him. The griffin dug his talons into her chest and she gasped as the talons pierced her heart, killing her instantly. Then he ripped them out and watched Amy fall to the ground, blood pooling from her chest.

The griffin screeched and looked at his friends and the knights; his eyes now a pure white with no pupils.

Shadow stared at Sonic, then he thrust his wings and flew towards Sonic, barring his path. "Guys! Get out of here! I resurrect when I die, you don't!" He screeched at them.

Lancelot shock his head to rid himself of his shock. "I'll go help Silver with Mordred." Shadow looked at him and nodded. As the dragon flew towards Silver and Mordred, Tails thought of something and turned to Knuckles.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"Can you use the power of Excalibur to send the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds back here to Camelot?" Tails asked.

"Me?" Knuckles asked. "But...Caliburn is Excalibur! And I thought no one can hold him except the king, which is Sonic!"

He turned to Caliburn for clarification.

"If I deem one worthy, they may wield me...and my powers...temporarily." Caliburn stated. "And as we are doing this for King Sonic's sake, I shall allow you to wield me!"

"Fine," Knuckles said. "So, how to I use your power to bring the emeralds here?"

"Simply hold me and reach out to the Master Emerald you told me of," Caliburn explained. A thought crossed Caliburn's mind. "How do you connect with it anyway?" Caliburn asked.

Knuckles smirked. "With my Chaos Energy."

He picked Caliburn up and closed his eyes, concentrating. A green aura began to glow around his body, along with Caliburn. Knuckles and Caliburn pooled their powers together, calling out to the Master Emerald. A few seconds later, a portal opened and the seven Chaos Emeralds, along with the Master Emerald, came out and landed on the ground. Knuckles' and Caliburn's aura's faded, and Knuckles dropped the sword instantly as Caliburn's power left him. He looked at the emeralds, smirking.

"We were successful." Caliburn smiled. Then they heard Shadow screech, they all looked in Shadow's direction to see him pinned on the ground by Sonic.

Knuckles focused his Chaos Energy on the emeralds, which then began to glow. He looked at Caliburn. "So...what now?" He asked.

"Maybe you can focus the Emeralds energy onto Sonic, they may be able to break Morgana's spell."

Knuckles nodded, and concentrated. The Chaos Emeralds glowed brighter and shot out beams of light that hit Sonic. Suddenly, the griffin began to screech loudly and his fur turned back to blue, along with his eyes which turned back to emerald green.

Sonic blinked and shook his head. Then he realized he had Shadow pinned and let him up. "Shadow? Why was I holding you down?"

Shadow looked at him and sighed. "You were corrupted again...and Amy..." He moved his head in her direction.

Sonic looked in Shadow's direction and gasped. "Amy!" Sonic ran over to her and shook her, but he knew she was dead. "I-I killed her..."

Knuckles looked at him. "It was thanks to me and the Chaos Emerald that you were brought back to your senses," he said. "Anyway, Gawain was stabbed by the Black Knight and it was a fatal blow; he's dead."

"Where's the Black Knight, Mordred and Morgan Le Fay, anyway?" Percival asked.

"Not sure," Knuckles said. "They probably teleported back to Avalon."

Sonic had stopped listening at Knuckles words: "Gawain was stabbed by the Black Knight and it was a fatal blow; he's dead." He shook his head. "G-Gawain is dead? I didn't make it in time?"

Knuckles nodded sadly. "He died shortly after you were corrupted."

"What are we going to do?" Percival asked. "Gawain was one of our best knights; we need someone to replace him!"

Sonic looked at Knuckles and an idea came to him. "Knuckles, you saved me. Would you consider becoming one of my Knights?"

The echidna was taken aback. He knew that becoming a Knight of the Round Table was a great honor, but he was not sure. "I...I don't know, Sonic. I need to keep watch over the Master Emerald on Angel Island when we go back, but..." He stopped as he saw the expression of Sonic's face and considered the king's offer. He smiled and nodded. "Yes, I would be honored to...my King," he said, and bowed on one knee.

Caliburn bounced over to Sonic, who managed to pick him up in his beak by turning his head to the side slightly. Then he gently tapped Knuckles on each shoulder, knighting him. Sonic laid Caliburn on the ground and said: "I hereby declare you a Knight of the Round Table. Rise, Sir Knuckles."

Knuckles rose and looked at Sonic, feeling a great honor being bestowed on him. "Thank you, King Sonic," he said. "I promise I will serve you well. But what about the Master Emerald and my duty to guard it at Angel Island in the present?"

"Why don't you choose a successor?" Sonic looked at him.

"That would be good. I was thinking Blaze could be a good candidate," he said. The new knight saw her and shouted her name. Blaze walked over and looked at them.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Knuckles wants to ask you something." Sonic stepped back.

"What is it?" Blaze asked the echidna.

Knuckles cleared his throat. "I've been made a Knight of the Round Table, so I'm going to stay here in Camelot with Sonic, Shadow and Silver. Do you think you can be my successor as the Guardian of the Master Emerald?"

Blaze thought about it and nodded. "Yes, of course I will. I'm already guardian of the Sol Emeralds, so the Master Emerald won't be a problem."

Knuckles nodded his thanks than turned to see Sonic lying beside Gawain's body with his head bowed.

Percival walked up to them. "He was a great knight," she said, looking at Knuckles. "His personality was a lot like yours, I've heard."

Knuckles nodded and looked at Sonic. "We should bury him. Where is the cemetery?"

"Within the castle grounds. Knights that were killed defending the kingdom are buried there." Sonic said his head still bowed.

"Okay. I'll follow you," Knuckles said, picking Gawain's body up.

Sonic nodded and got to his feet. He screeched, calling the rest of his friends and the knights to him. Then he led the way to the cemetery. A few minutes later, they reached the cemetery and saw an open grave. Knuckles looked at Sonic.

"Do I have permission to bury him, my King?" He asked.

Sonic didn't say anything, he just nodded. The new knight looked at Sonic curiously, then put Gawain in the grave as Percival took Gawain's armor and swords, then covered the body up. They also buried Amy, but in a different cemetery meant for the villagers. The knights, along with Sonic, returned to the castle and sat around the Round Table, with Sonic standing behind them.

"We are pleased to hear we have a new knight," Percival told them. "Sir Knuckles, newly appointed Knight of the Round Table."

Knuckles stood up when he heard his name. Lancelot walked up behind Galahad and the dragon nodded in approvement. Galahad looked at Knuckles and they turned to Sonic as he began to speak.

"Gawain will not be forgotten. He was a fine knight. He died with honor, struck down by the Black Knight. Now, I pass onto Sir Knuckles his armor and swords." Sonic nodded at Percival, who walked up to Knuckles and handed him the equipment.

Knuckles nodded and took them. He put his armor on and sheathed his swords, then sat back down and waited for Sonic to continue speaking.

"Percival, I would be grateful if you gave Knuckles some basic training."

Percival nodded and looked at Sonic, blushing a little. "Of course, my King."

She stated to lead Knuckles out into the courtyard but stopped when she saw the Chaos Emeralds beginning to glow brightly. Percival froze, then without warning, grabbed the Emeralds and ran.

"Percival, what are you doing?" Knuckles yelled, and ran after her. "Give them to me; I can control them!"

The two knights ran out into the courtyard and Knuckles saw a bright light of energy shoot from the emeralds and hit Percival in the chest. She screamed and dropped the emeralds, then fell to the ground.


	17. A Knight's Training

Chapter 17: A Knight's Training

Sonic ran out into the courtyard when he heard Percival scream and saw her on the ground. "Percival! What happened, Knuckles?"

"The Chaos Emeralds started glowing and she grabbed them. I followed her, yelling to say that if she gave them to me that I could control them. Then a blast of Chaos Energy shot out from the emeralds and hit her, causing her to drop them and fall to the ground!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Sonic's eyes widened. "That's exactly what happened to Lancelot. It's what caused his transformation into a dragon."

Knuckles looked at Percival, and then back at Sonic. "Do you think she'll transform into a mythical creature too?"

Sonic sighed. "Yes, it's very likely."

Knuckles nodded and looked at Percival. She opened her eyes and stood up, groaning. "What happened?" She asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds, you absorbed the energy wave they released." Sonic told her.

Percival frowned. She sighed and looked at Knuckles. "Do you still want me to train you?"

Knuckles nodded. The two knights went out to the courtyard and drew their swords, ready to engage in combat. Sonic stood near them and screeched for them to begin.

Percival assumed a battle ready stance and motioned for Knuckles to begin.

Knuckles lunged at her, swinging his swords. Percival blocked them and parried Knuckles' blows. Knuckles moved around her back and stabbed but Percival was ready. She blocked his attack again but this time brought her sword up, knocking his away. Then she sliced at Knuckles' leg, injuring him slightly. He fell to the floor and grabbed his swords but Percival disarmed him again.

"Do you yield?" She asked.

The new knight hesitated and nodded.

"Very well," Percival said, and sheathed her sword. "That was good, but you need more practice."

Knuckles nodded. Percival held out her hand to help him up, but just as Knuckles was about to take it, she gasped and stumbled backward.

"Percival, what's wrong?" Knuckles asked. Sonic screeched and ran out to her but stopped when he saw she was transforming.

Her fur turned into purple feathers that covered her entire body. Her arms thickened as they became longer, and her fingers merged together into three razor sharp eagle talons, yellow and rough in texture. Soon her feet turned into lion paws and she was forced onto all fours. Percival's tail grew longer and a tuft of fur appeared at the tip. Her neck extended upwards and she felt his face starting to change as it hardened and grew outwards into a downwards pointed beak that was razor sharp at the tip. She arched her back in pain as long eagle wings sprouted from her back. Finally her eyes turned into slits but stayed a yellow color. Her armor and sword fell to the ground also. Once the transformation was done, Percival opened her beak and let out a loud screech, realizing that she had transformed into a griffin.

Knuckles looked at her in shock as Sonic ran up.

Percival stood up and looked at Sonic, blushing. He blushed back.

"What happened to me?" Percival asked.

"You...ah...turned into a griffin." Sonic told her.

Percival looked at her new form. "I like it," she said. "This is pretty cool. The transformation is permanent, right?"

"Yes," Sonic replied.

Percival nodded. She looked at Sonic and blushed. "Do you want me to continue training Knuckles now?"

"Why don't you train him in tracking and survival skills, and I'll have Galahad train Knuckles in sword fighting? You can't hold a sword now..." Sonic said.

"Okay, sure. How would I do that, though?"

"Well, we can take him out into the forest and have him track animals," Sonic answered.

"Alright," Percival said. "Are you going to come with us?"

Sonic looked at her. "Alright. Let me go tell the others." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Sonic walked into the castle and the other knights, along with Tails and Blaze, looked at him. "Percival has transformed into a griffin," Sonic announced.

Everyone looked at him, shocked.

"That's awesome, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. "Was it because of the Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic nodded and saw Knuckles walk in. "Sonic, Percival and I will be out for a bit. They're going to keep training me," the echidna said.

"How do you like being a knight, Knuckles?"

Knuckles saw Tails and looked at him. "It's pretty cool," he said, and looked back at Sonic.

Sonic chuckled. "Anyway, when we get back, Galahad, I want you to train Knuckles in sword fighting."

"Very well, my King." Galahad replied.

"Lancelot, I want you, Shadow and Silver to guard the castle while we're gone," Sonic told them. They all nodded. Sonic walked back out to the courtyard with Knuckles following him.

"Am I going to ride on your back, or Percival's?" Knuckles asked.

"You can ride on my back." Sonic crouched down to allow Knuckles to climb on.

"Where are we headed?"

"The forest," Percival said.

Knuckles nodded. Sonic and Percival launched themselves into the air and flew off, heading towards the Black Forest. Once they got there, the two griffins landed and Knuckles got off of Sonic's back.

"So, what do you want me to do here?" The new knight asked.

"Well, Percival is going to teach you some basic tracking skills and survival skills," Sonic told him.

Knuckles nodded and turned to Percival.

The female griffin smiled. "You'll have to track animal prints and know how to survive out here if you get separated from the other knights and get lost," she said.

"How do I do that?"

"You must look for signs, often barely visible signs, of an animal's or enemy's passing. Such as cracked twigs, broken branches, pieces of fur or clothing snagged on bushes and as Percival said, foot prints." Sonic explained.

Knuckles nodded. He walked deeper into the forest, searching for clues. He saw a few broken branches and followed the trail. A few minutes later, he saw a wolf not far from him, drinking from a stream. He looked at Sonic and Percival, who followed him.

"Now what?" He asked Percival. "Do I kill him?"

Percival looked at Sonic, wondering what Knuckles should do. The male griffin sighed and looked at the knight.

"No. Leave him be." Sonic looked at Knuckles.

The knight nodded and backed off. He looked at Percival, who had a smile on her beak. "Well done," she said. "Your tracking skills are pretty good. Now onto survival skills. Sonic will explain what to do."

"Well, first you need to be able to tell edible plants from non-edible plants. And how to hunt animals." Sonic explained. "You also need to know how to start fires and build temporary shelters." Sonic explained everything in detail to Knuckles.

Knuckles nodded and set out, with Percival and Sonic following him. The knight quickly found a bush with some berries growing on it. He looked at them and back to Sonic. "I found some berries; how can I tell if they are edible or not?"

"I'll let Percival explain this time." Sonic looked at Percival.

Percival looked at Knuckles. "Usually you taste the berries for a few seconds. If you start having a reaction, you know they're not edible."

Knuckles nodded. He took some berries and sniffed them, then put them in his mouth for a few seconds and spit them out. He waited but didn't have a reaction. The knight looked at Sonic.

"Alright, I did that. Now what's next?"

"Now we'll show you how to hunt. We won't kill anything though. We don't need to." Sonic told him.

"Okay," Knuckles said. "Where do I begin?"

"First, use tracking skills to find an animal's trail, then follow it, when you get near the animal, be as quiet as possible and approach the animal. When you're close enough, try to kill the animal quickly. If it's still alive after your first attack, finish it off. Don't make the animal suffer." Sonic explained.

Knuckles nodded. he used his tracking skills to follow the tracks on a deer and saw it, then snuck up behind it. When he was close enough, he backed away.

"Good," Percival said. "Now we'll teach you how to make a campfire and find shelter. You will need to find some sticks and put them in a pile, then put rocks around it. After that you will need to rub two sticks together to cause friction, and eventually that will start the fire."

Knuckles nodded. "Percival and I will wait here. Go gather some wood." Sonic told Knuckles.

"Okay," Knuckles said. He walked around the forest and picked up some wood he found, then returned to the two griffins.

"Good, then try to start a fire." Sonic told Knuckles.

Knuckles put the wood on the ground and rubbed a few sticks together. In a few minutes, he had started a fire in the pit he made.

"Good job. Now you should try to build a shelter." Sonic said.

Knuckles nodded. He put the fire out and looked at Sonic. "I've never really done that before. What do I do?"

Sonic explained it to Knuckles, who nodded and went to work.

A few minutes later, he had built a shelter. Once he was done, he looked at Percival.

"Well done," the female griffin said. "Now let's head back to the castle for your sword training."

Knuckles nodded. They started walking out of the forest when they heard a growl. Knuckles turned around but was knocked to the ground as a large wolf pounced on him, biting the knight on the chest. Sonic screeched and lashed out with his talons, sending the wolf flying. The wolf slammed into a tree and a sharp crack was heard. The wolf fell to the ground and lay still.

Percival ran to Knuckles. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Knuckles stood up and put a hand to his chest. Percival's eyes widened as she saw the bite, and turned to Sonic.

"He's badly wounded; we need to get him to the castle!"

Sonic nodded and Knuckles climbed on to Sonic's back. They quickly flew to the castle. As they landed, Merlina walked out.

"What happened to him?" The sorceress asked, and brought Knuckles down from Sonic's back.

"A wolf...bit me," Knuckles told her.

Merlina frowned and looked at the two griffins.

"He came out of nowhere. I sent the wolf flying and he hit a tree. The impact broke his back and died," Sonic told her.

Merlina nodded and looked at Knuckles' wounds but saw that they healed instantly. She gasped in fear and covered her mouth.

"Merlina? What's wrong?" Sonic looked at her worriedly.

"Those...those wounds, they healed instantly," Merlina said.

Percival looked at her. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"I'm afraid not; wounds like that only heal if they are cursed. I'm afraid Knuckles...has been bitten by a werewolf."


	18. The Beast Among Us

Chapter 18: The Beast Among Us

Sonic, Percival and Knuckles' eyes all widened.

"A werewolf?" Knuckles asked. "Does that mean I'll transform on the full moon?"

Merlina nodded.

Knuckles sighed and looked at Sonic. "You know from experience about being a werewolf, right? Can you tell me what will happen?"

Sonic sighed. "It wasn't quite the same thing. I didn't turn completely into a wolf and I transformed every night at sundown. Your transformations will probably be more painful than mine. And...you won't be able to control yourself during the Full Moon."

"What?" Knuckles asked in shock. "No control?"

Sonic didn't respond. Percival spoke up, wondering what was wrong. "When is the full moon?"

Merlina looked at her. "Tonight. He'll have to go into the forest so no one gets hurt."

Knuckles' eyes widened. "We have to tell the other knights."

Sonic nodded. They all walked into the castle. The knights, Shadow, Tails and Blaze saw them.

"Knuckles has an announcement to make," she said.

Shadow looked at him with interest.

"Well? What is it?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles hesitated. "When I was training, a wolf...bit me. I'm a werewolf now," he said, and waited, wondering how everyone would react.

Shadow and the others just stared at him.

"You're a werewolf?" Galahad said. Knuckles nodded. "But tonight is the full moon!"

"Knuckles is going to head out into the forest at sundown. Until then, I want you to train him as planned, Is that alright Galahad?" Sonic looked at him.

"Yes, that's fine." Galahad nodded.

Knuckles sighed. Then he walked over to the emeralds. He looked at them and frowned. "Apparently some of the energy that was absorbed by Lancelot and Percival is still in the Chaos Emeralds," he said. "I need to find a way to get rid of the excess energy."

"Can Blaze and I absorb it?" Tails asked.

Knuckles looked at them. "If you do, you'll be permanently transformed into mythical creatures."

"That's fine," Blaze said. "We want to be more helpful fighting Mordred and the Black Knight."

"If they're willing to do it, let them." Sonic told him.

Knuckles nodded and handed the emeralds to Tails and Blaze. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The emeralds suddenly glowed and their energy flowed into tails and Blaze. They gasped in pain and fell to the ground.

"You okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Y...yeah, we're fine," Tails said, and looked at Sonic. "When will we transform?"

"I don't know." Sonic sighed. "It may happen soon."

Silver walked up to Blaze and nuzzled her. "I'm guessing you're going to stay in the past?"

Blaze looked at the Pegasus and nodded.

"What about you?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"Sure," Tails said.

Suddenly, both Blaze and Tails hunched over in pain.

Sonic stepped toward them. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think we're transforming," Tails said.

His spine stretched out as seven more tails sprouted from his tailbone, swishing behind him. He felt his face stretch out into a snout and teeth lengthen, sharpening into fangs. Tails grew in size, reaching the ceiling of the castle. He fell on all fours and his eyes turned bloodshot as his fur turned dark red.

Everyone stared at him.

Tails looked at himself and grinned. "It appears I turned into a Kyuubi," he said, and then saw Blaze transforming.

Her arms thickened as they became longer, and her fingers merged together into lion paws, her feet doing the same thing. Blaze's tail grew longer but became a living snake. Her neck extended upwards and she felt her face starting to change as it extended outwards into a snout that resembled a lion. Blaze arched her back in pain as long bat-like wings sprouted from his back. Finally her eyes turned into slits but stayed a yellow color. She opened her mouth and let out a loud roar, realizing that she had transformed into a chimera.

Blaze opened he mouth to say something, but a sudden burning sensation entered he throat and she coughed, a jet of flame almost frying Knuckles.

"Whoa!" he yelled. "Watch it, Blaze!"

"Sorry," she said, and looked at her new form. "This is actually pretty cool."

"I agree," Tails said.

Sonic looked at the two new mythological creatures in shock an awe. "Wow..." Sonic breathed, looking at Blaze and then up at Tails. "How do you both feel?"

"We feel amazing," they both said.

"Good." Sonic stated.

Knuckles cleared his throat and looked at them. "You two will be staying here in Camelot, then?"

Tails and Blaze nodded.

"Excellent," Percival said, and looked outside. "It's almost dark. Galahad, why don't you train Knuckles for a few minutes, and then he needs to go out in the forest to transform."

"Alright. Let's go Knuckles." Galahad looked at him.

Knuckles nodded and followed Galahad out into the courtyard. Galahad drew his sword and looked at the knight.

Sonic and the others had walked out of the castle to watch the sparring match.

"Let's begin." Galahad said, then he leapt at Knuckles.

Knuckles was taken by surprise as Galahad lunged at him. The knight swung his swords but Galahad blocked the blow. Knuckles moved around his back and stabbed but Galahad was ready. He blocked Knuckles' attack again but this time brought his sword up, knocking his away. Then he sliced at Knuckles' leg, injuring him slightly. He fell to the floor and grabbed his swords but Galahad disarmed him again.

Knuckles was about to get up again when he fell to the ground, grabbing his leg wound in pain.

"Knuckles! What's wrong?" Sonic ran over to him.

"My leg...it feels like it's on fire," he said, and looked at the wound. "it's not healing. Don't wounds usually heal for werewolves?"

Sonic nodded.

Knuckles growled in pain and looked at Galahad. "What is your sword blade made of?"

As soon as Knuckles asked, Galahad paled as he remembered. "Uh...Oops...My sword is made of silver...I forgot about that."

Sonic looked at him and sighed. "It's alright, you didn't mean for this to happen." Sonic jumped as he heard Merlina cry out his name.

"Sonic, the full moon is coming out right now!"

The griffin's eyes widened as he looked at Knuckles, who was starting to shake violently and screamed in pain.

Knuckles' fur turned dark red and grew thick. The muscles in his legs and arms started to stretch as they grew stronger. Bones fractured, snapping out of place before physically changing his legs and arms to a different posture and forcing him onto four legs. His hands and feet pushed against each other as they merged into three digits, becoming paws. Razor-sharp claws extended from his feet, curving downwards. Knuckles' body began to grow, effecting the muscles in his abdomen. They expanded and rippled across his body, strengthening in mass and density. Suddenly, his ribs started to grow as the bones split apart and moved forward a little. His tail grew outward, becoming broad with dense fur. His face started to change as it extended outwards and fused his mouth and nose together, forming a long snout. The knight's jaw ached as his teeth became razor-sharp fangs with more jutting out from his gums. His ears swiveled to the sides of his head and curved a little. The nose at the end of his muzzle turned black, and his senses and instincts heightened. Finally, the color of his eyes changed to a golden-yellow. He raised his head to the moon and let out a long howl.

Sonic had backed away while Knuckles transformed, but Galahad had stayed where he was, unable to tear his eyes away from the transforming knight.

"Galahad, get away from Knuckles!" Sonic screeched at him. Galahad jumped and dropped his sword, a loud clang ran out when it hit the ground. Knuckles turned his savage eyes toward him, snarled and leaped for Galahad's throat.

Galahad was knocked to the ground as the werewolf pounced on him. Knuckles opened his jaws and growled as saliva dripped from his fangs.

A sword came from nowhere, slashing Knuckles across the chest and sending him flying backwards. Knuckles got to his feet and snarled at the owner of the sword. Sonic and the others stared in shock at the newcomer as he held out his hand to Galahad, keeping an eye on Knuckles while he did so. "You alright then?" he asked.

Galahad took his hand and nodded. "Th-Thank you..." He looked at him and gasped. "Sir Lamorak!"


	19. Sir Lamorak

Chapter 19: Sir Lamorak

Lamorak smirked and looked at Knuckles. The werewolf snarled and howled, then ran off into the forest.

"Where've you been?" Percival asked, looking at Lamorak.

"On a journey around the kingdom." He shrugged. "I was just returning to the castle when I heard shouting and well, you know the rest."

Sonic walked up. "I thank you for saving my Knight, but who...?" He looked at Percival.

"This is Sir Lamorak," Percival told him. "He's one of the Knights of the Round Table."

"Hmm...so Galahad wasn't the only new addition to the Knights of the Round Table while I was gone," Sonic said to himself. "Thank you, Sir Lamorak, for saving Sir Galahad."

"Wait...while you were gone?" Lamorak looked at him in shock. "Are you the King Sonic that Sir Percival and the others told me about?"

Sonic nodded.

"He was turned into a griffin by his enemy, Dr. Eggman," Percival said. "Some of his other friends and knights have been turned into mythical creatures also, including me and Knuckles. He was the werewolf you saw."

Lamorak's eyes widened. "Sir Knuckles? He's a new knight...What happened to Sir Gawain?"

Percival lowered her head. "Sir Gawain...died. We've been battling the Black Knight and Morgan Le Fay."

Shock appeared on Lamorak's face. "No...Sir Gawain...dead?"

Percival nodded sadly. "He was killed by the Black Knight."

Lamorak looked at Percival, and then at Sonic, shocked to hear that.

"The Black Knight is back.,...and Morgana as well!"

Sonic let out a low hiss. "Yes. Morgana revived the Black Knight." Lamorak grit his beak in anger and looked Sonic.

"I will stay and help you fight her. She killed my parents when I was a child. The Knights took me in after that and trained me. This is the least I can do to repay that kindness."

Sonic nodded. "Then welcome back Sir Lamorak."

Lamorak nodded and walked into the castle, followed by Sonic, Percival and Galahad. In the distance, a loud wolf howl could be heard.

Sonic turned back to look at the forest and sighed. Then he turned and walked into the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile at Avalon, Morgana, Mordred and the Black Knight were discussing the battle. They had killed Gawain but not all had gone according to plan.

"We nearly won the battle, Morgana," the Black Knight said. "What happened?"

Morgana hissed as she turned to him. "That darn echidna, Knuckles, freed Sonic from my control!" She yelled. "My plan to corrupt Sonic has been ruined!"

Mordred looked at her. "We will have to try again soon. Also I was wondering if you can make my Cerberus transformation permanent?"

Morgana looked at him. "Yes, I can do that."

She cast a spell towards Mordred, who transformed into his Cerberus form. He looked at Morgana and growled.

"Thank you," he said.

She nodded.

"So, when shall we attack the castle again?"

Morgana sighed.

"We should plan out our attack carefully this time. We know that they have mythical creatures at the castle but you can deal with that. I was thinking that we should steal the sacred swords also so we would have unlimited power."

Mordred and the Black Knight looked at each other, then Mordred looked at Morgana.

"Will that even work?" The Cerberus asked.

Morgana smirked and nodded.

Mordred smirked. "That settles it, then. When should we attack?"

"How about in a few days?" Morgana asked.

"Sure," the Black Knight said. "We could also spy on them somehow."

Morgana smiled. "I could do that with my shapeshifting powers," she said.

The Black Knight looked at her in surprise. "You can shapeshift?"

Morgana nodded. "I would have to transform myself into an animal so that I wouldn't be seen...maybe a raven or eagle."

The Black Knight smiled.

"I'll do that, then. In a few days, we shall attack," Morgana said.

Mordred and the Black Knight nodded.

Morgana smirked and started to transform. Her fur turned into black feathers that covered her entire body. Morgana's arms widened as feathers covered them and they turned into wide wings. Her legs also turned into two long legs with three razor sharp talons. A sharp pain struck Morgana's lower spine as her tail widened into three long tail feathers. Morgana's neck extended upwards and she felt her face starting to change as it hardened and grew outwards into a downwards pointed beak that was razor sharp at the tip. When the transformation was complete, a hawk stood in Morgana's place.

She flapped her wings and screeched, then teleported off to Castle Camelot.


	20. Lamorak's Request

Chapter 20: Lamorak's Request

Morgana appeared over the forest and turned her sharp eyes toward the castle. The hawk smirked and landed on a branch in a tree overlooking the castle, and could see people walking around. She narrowed her eyes and could see that it was Sonic, Percival and Lamorak. Suddenly a loud howl could be heard and she turned around, shocked. She gasped as she saw two crimson eyes in the dark and suddenly a large red wolf lunged for her.

She screeched in shock and flapped her wings, just barely avoiding the snapping jaws. Knuckles snarled at her. She flapped her wings and flew away but the werewolf kept snarling, saliva dripping from his mouth, and pursued her hungrily.

Morgana looked down at the wolf and screeched at him. The wolf stood his ground and snarled at the hawk, growling menacingly. He took a step forwards and lunged at Morgana, knocking her to the ground and putting a paw on her wing. Morgana screeched in pain as she felt her wing break and glared at the werewolf. Knuckles lowered his head towards the hawk and opened his jaws to kill.

Morgana screeched and struggled.

Knuckles was about to kill her when Morgana scratched his stomach with her talons. The wolf howled and backed away as his wounds healed instantly, causing Morgana to stand up and teleport away.

Morgana appeared high above the forest, her breathing quick and labored. She couldn't believe that she had almost been killed by a wolf! Morgana screeched in pain as she felt her broken wing, then sighed as she looked at Castle Camelot; she would have to try again later. The hawk closed her eyes and teleported back to Avalon.

The Black Knight and Mordred were shocked by Morgana's sudden appearance.

"What happened?" The Black Knight asked.

"I was attacked by a werewolf," she said, transforming back to her anthro cat form. "Don't worry, I haven't been bitten."

The Black Knight's eyes widened.

Morgana nodded. "I have a feeling it is one of the knights."

"What should we do?" Mordred asked.

She looked at the Cerberus. "We will wait until the full moon is over, and then we shall attack."

Mordred and the Black Knight nodded. The cat grinned and chuckled, knowing that their plan was worth it.

* * *

Sonic had explained all that had transpired recently to Lamorak, who said nothing. When the griffin was finished speaking, Lamorak nodded in understanding.

While Sonic had explained everything, Knuckles was roaming the forest. The werewolf was upset that he had not killed the bird but he could always hunt other animals. He sniffed and caught the scent of a deer and snarled, tracking the scent for a few minutes until he saw the deer. He snarled and leaped at the deer. The deer had no chance to react as the wolf pounced and tore its throat out instantly, decapitating the deer. Blood covered the ground and Knuckles raised his head to the full moon and howled, then stripped the deer of meat.

When he finished he meal, he let out another howl and ran deeper into the forest. The werewolf continued to hunt until his stomach was full, then lay down next to a tree and fell asleep. The next day, Knuckles woke up and groaned.

"Oh...what happened last night?" He asked himself, and looked down at his body, shocked to see that he was covered in blood. His eyes widened as he remembered what he did last night and stood up, running back to the castle.

Sonic and the others had gone to sleep. Lamorak had offered to keep watch, he was standing on one of the towers. The sun had just risen. He heard a shout an looked down to see Knuckles running toward the gate. The knight looked at Knuckles and was shocked to see blood on his fur but overlooked it as he knew why. He walked towards the werewolf knight and nodded.

"Hey," Knuckles said. "I'm Sir Knuckles. Who are you?"

"I'm Sir Lamorak. I'm also a Knight of the Round Table. I stopped you from biting Sir Galahad," Lamorak told him.

"Thanks," Knuckles said. "Sorry about that...I couldn't control myself."

Lamorak nodded, and followed Knuckles inside. Knuckles went to the bathroom and washed the blood off of his fur then came back out into the great hall and grabbed his armor, putting in on. He looked at the knight. "Where are the others?"

"They're speaking with Merlina," Lamorak told him.

Knuckles nodded and walked off to see the sorceress with Lamorak walking beside him.

"What do you think about some of the knights and the king being transformed into mythical creatures, Lamorak?" Knuckles asked.

Lamorak looked at Knuckles. "I think it's amazing. I was actually thinking of looking for a way to become a mythical creature as well; I would be much more helpful if I did. Sonic told me of how Lancelot, Percival, Tails and Blaze were transformed by the Chaos Emeralds. Do you think I could...?" Lamorak looked at him hopefully.

"The Chaos Emeralds have been drained of the energy that caused them to transform," Knuckles told him. "However, I am sure that you could find another way. Maybe Merlina could help. Sonic, Shadow and Silver weren't transformed by the emeralds, though, they were injected with a serum that caused them to transform."

"I'm guessing that there is no serum here."

The knight shook his head. "No, there isn't. The serum was injected by Sonic's enemy, Dr. Eggman, when he was in the present before he came here; same with Shadow and Silver. If you want to become a mythological creature, Merlina might help."

They had just reached Merlina's chambers. "I'll ask her then." Lamorak nodded his thanks to Knuckles, then he knocked and opened the door.

Merlina, Sonic, and the knights looked at them.

"I see you've returned, Sir Knuckles," Percival told him.

Knuckles nodded and came in, followed by Lamorak, who stood in front of Merlina.

"Lady Merlina, I wanted to ask you for a favor," Lamorak said.

"What is it?" Merlina asked.

"I want you to turn me into a mythical creature."

Merlina blinked in surprise, as did Sonic and the other knights. "Of course," Merlina said. "What mythological creature do you want me to transform you into? And may I ask why?"

"Well, anything would do really. I want to be of more help in battle." He told her.

Merlina nodded and closed her eyes. She said a spell and cast it at Lamorak. The knight tensed up as the spell touched him. Then he began to transform.

Lamorak grunted in pain. He noticed that his feathers were getting harder until they turned into hard blue scales. He fell on all fours as the muscles in his body grew and his arms and legs snapped back, reversing themselves. His hands and feet turned into webbed paws. Large spikes grew from his back and his tail lengthened until it was five feet long, and also was spiked. He felt his face change, elongating into a muzzle that looked like it belonged to a cat. His teeth lengthened into sharp fangs and his neck lengthened, growing longer. His body also grew bigger too, and his eyes turned into slits.

Lamorak looked over himself. "This is neat!" He looked over at Merlina. "What did I turn into?"

Merlina smiled. "You transformed into a Mishipizhiw, also known as a Great Lynx or a Underwater Panther."

He smiled at her. "Thank you Merlina."

Merlina smiled and nodded. Suddenly Lamorak felt a strange sensation and turned back to normal.

Lamorak looked at himself in shock. "Why did I turn back into my normal form?"

Merlina shrugged and then Lamorak felt the sensation again, and doubled over in pain. is fur turned into black feathers, covering his entire body. His arms widened as feathers covered them and they turned into wide wings. Lamorak's feet thickened and his toes merged together, becoming three razor sharp talons. A sharp pain struck his lower spine as his tail fanned out into three long tail feathers. His neck extended upwards and he felt his face starting to change as it hardened and grew outwards into a downwards pointed beak that was razor sharp at the tip. The last thing he felt was himself growing bigger.

Lamorak had turned into a Roc. He opened his eyes and looked at himself in shock. "I changed again?" He looked at Merlina. "Why...?"

"I'm not really sure," Merlina said. "Maybe it has something to do with the spell."

Lamorak was about to respond when he felt himself change back to normal again and sighed. He waited for the changes to begin. Green scales covered Lamorak's fur; his hands merged with his body and his legs and feet pushed together to form a tail and his face pushed out into a muzzle with the teeth sharpened into long, poisonous fangs. Lamorak's ears disappeared and his eyes changed color to a reptilian yellow and narrowed into slits. His body grew bigger until he resembled a large sea serpent.

He looked at himself in shock. "I'm a Leviathan now?"

"That's pretty cool," Knuckles said.

Lamorak nodded and a thought came to him. He closed his eyes and felt himself turn back to normal, then closed his eyes again and felt himself turn into a Roc. he did this again and changed into his Mishibizhiw form. A grin came to his face and he turned back to normal.

"I can change at will! This is great!" He said excitedly. "Thanks Merlina!"

"You're welcome," Merlina said.

Knuckles stepped forward. "That's pretty awesome that you can transform into not one, but three mythical creatures," he told Lamorak.

Lamorak nodded and smiled at the knight. "Thanks Knuckles," he said warmly.

Sonic stepped forward now. "I agree. Actually, Knuckles, Tails wants to tell you some things he knows about werewolves," Sonic turned to Knuckles.

Knuckles looked at the Kyuubi. "What is it?"

Tails grinned. "I wanted to tell you that I found out something interesting about werewolves. Apparently they can transform at will and have control over their wolf forms when there isn't a full moon. During the full moon, however, they will still transform and have no control."

"That's awesome," Knuckles said.

"That's great Knuckles!" Lamorak told him.

Now it was Knuckles' turn to smile and nodded at Lamorak. "Thanks," he said, and turned to Sonic. "So, any news on Morgan Le Fay?"

"None so far. Most likely she and the others will attack soon," the griffin said.

Knuckles nodded. "I bet they will soon. What should we do in the meantime?"

"Why don't you and Lamorak take time to train in your other forms? Then you will be able to fight more effectively when you change form," Sonic suggested. "Then, later, I want to go into town to see a certain blacksmith."

Lamorak spoke up. "Sir Sonic? My leviathan form is useless unless I'm in water."

Sonic looked at him. "There is a large lake near the castle. If the need arises, during a battle, we could fall back to the lake and you can use your leviathan form."

Lamorak nodded.

He and Knuckles walked outside of the castle and into the courtyard.

"So, what form do you want to try out first?" The knight asked.

"I want to try out my Roc form first." Lamorak said.

Knuckles nodded and watched as Lamorak closed his eyes and began to transform. His fur turned into green feathers that covered his entire body. Lamorak's arms widened as feathers covered them and they turned into wide wings. His legs also grew longer with three razor sharp talons. A sharp pain struck his lower spine as his tail widened into three long tail feathers. The knight's neck extended upwards and he felt his face starting to change as it hardened and grew outwards into a downwards pointed beak that was razor sharp at the tip. The last thing he felt was himself growing taller. He opened his eyes and saw that he was at least fifty feet tall.

Knuckles looked at him in shock.

Lamorak screeched and flapped his wings, flying into the air. He wheeled above Knuckles, every beating of his wings sounded like a thunderclap. After a awhile, he landed beside Knuckles.

The knight grinned. "So, how do you like it?"

"It's amazing!" Lamorak grinned. "I want to try out my leviathan form next, climb on, I'll fly us to the lake."

Knuckles nodded and climbed on the Roc's back. Lamorak screeched before flapping his wings and flew to the lake. After a short flight, Lamorak landed by the lake. He crouched down and Knuckles slid from his back. Lamorak closed his eyes and reverted to his normal form. He grinned and looked at the lake, then at Knuckles.

"You're going to turn into a Leviathan now, right?" The knight asked.

Lamorak nodded and closed his eyes, willing himself to transform. Green scales covered his body as his hands merged with his body. His legs and feet pushed together to form a tail. The knight's face pushed out into a muzzle as his teeth sharpened into long, poisonous fangs and his eyes changed color to a reptilian yellow color and narrowed into slits.

He slipped into the lake, twisting and turning under the water. He swam down to the bottom of the lake, then powered straight up, shooting out of the water and startling Knuckles. The resulting splash from his landing drenched the unfortunate knight. He swam around the lake for a little while, enjoying the water sliding over his scales. Knuckles watched the Leviathan swim in the lake and smiled, knowing that Lamorak was enjoying himself.

Lamorak finally surfaced and managed to pull himself onto the bank, where he quickly changed back into his normal form. "That was great!" He told Knuckles. Why don't we both transform now, you into your wolf form and me into my Great Lynx form." He looked at Knuckles.

The knight nodded, a smile on his face. He closed his eyes and started to transform. Knuckles' fur turned dark red and grew thick. The muscles in his legs and arms started to stretch as they grew stronger. Bones fractured, snapping out of place before physically changing his legs and arms to a different posture and forcing him onto four legs. His hands and feet pushed against each other as they merged into three digits, becoming paws. Razor-sharp claws extended from his feet, curving downwards. Knuckles' body began to grow, affecting the muscles in his abdomen. They expanded and rippled across his body, strengthening in mass and density. Suddenly, his ribs started to grow as the bones split apart and moved forward a little. His tail grew outward, becoming broad with dense fur. His face started to change as it extended outwards and fused his mouth and nose together, forming a long snout. The knight's jaw ached as his teeth became razor-sharp fangs with more jutting out from his gums. His ears swiveled to the sides of his head and curved a little. The nose at the end of his muzzle turned black, and his senses and instincts heightened. Finally, the color of his eyes changed to a golden-yellow.

The wolf opened his eyes and looked at Lamorak.

"Wow...I didn't get a good look at you before, you're really big," Lamorak remarked "Alright, I'll transform now."

Lamorak closed his eyes again and began to transform. His feathers were getting harder until they turned into hard blue scales. He fell on all fours as the muscles in his body grew and his arms and legs snapped back, reversing themselves. His hands and feet turned into webbed paws. Large spikes grew from his back and his tail lengthened until it was five feet long, and also was spiked. He felt his face change, elongating into a muzzle that looked like it belonged to a cat and his neck lengthened, growing longer. His body also grew bigger too, and his eyes turned into slits.

He opened his eyes and stretched. "Let's go Knuckles!"

Knuckles barked and they ran off together into the forest.


	21. Knuckles and Lamorak

Chapter 21: Knuckles and Lamorak  


The two mythological creatures ran through the forest at a fast pace, obviously enjoying themselves. Knuckles raised his head and howled loudly before barking again. Lamorak just ran beside him, a grin forming on his muzzle. He took a breath and let out a loud yowl. Knuckles howled again and ran deeper into the forest as the Great Lynx followed him. The two ran for miles until they finally stopped in a large clearing.

Lamorak was panting, He looked at Knuckles. "Why don't we rest for a bit?"

The werewolf nodded and lay down, putting his head on his paws, and looked at Lamorak.

Lamorak laid down as well. "I guess we won't be able to talk together while your in your wolf form?"

Knuckles whined and shook his head.

Lamorak sighed. Then he thought of something. "Why don't you ask Merlina for help? She was able to give me my mythical creature forms, maybe she can give you the ability to talk in your wolf form."

Knuckles wagged his tail and barked in happiness. Lamorak smiled and got up, stretching, before laying back down again. The two rested for a while before getting up. They looked around and saw that it was almost dark.

Lamorak was surprised, he hadn't realized how late it was. He turned to Knuckles. "We should head back now."

The werewolf nodded and got up. He howled once more and ran back to the castle, followed by Lamorak. Once they got back, the two mythical creatures reverted to their normal forms.

Knuckles smiled and looked at Lamorak. "That was fun!"

Lamorak smiled at him. "It was. Do you want to go talk to Merlina now?"

"Sure," Knuckles said. He and Lamorak walked into the castle and saw the knights, along with Sonic, in the great hall. The griffin king turned as he saw them and screeched.

Sonic ran over to them with Percival trailing behind him. "You were gone for awhile. I thought Morgana had got you both!" Sonic said a small chuckle, indicating he was joking.

"We just ran through the forest for a bit," Knuckles said. "Where is Merlina? I'd like to talk to her."

Sonic looked at him curiously then pointed him in the direction of Merlina's chambers. "She's trying to figure out why he spell gave Lamorak three forms." He told them. They bowed to Sonic and walked toward Merlina's chambers, talking as they went.

As they walked up the stairs, Out of the corner of his eye, Knuckles saw Sonic look at Percival and blush, Percival blushing along with him. Then he walked over to her and nuzzled her lightly as they walked back to the table. He smiled to himself as he turned the corner with Lamorak, who hadn't seen a thing.

"It looks like Sonic and Percival are falling in love," he told Lamorak.

"What? I didn't notice anything," Lamorak looked at him.

"I did," Knuckles told him. "They blushed at each other, and Sonic walked over to Percival, nuzzling her fondly."

Lamorak smiled. "They fit each other. Sir Percival told me how he saved her life once."

Knuckles nodded and the two knights continued walking. Soon, they got to Merlina's chamber and opened the door.

Merlina looked at them. "Sir Lamorak, Sir Knuckles, what can I do for you two?"

"Knuckles wants to ask for a favor." Lamorak told her.

"What is it?"

Knuckles cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you can make me talk when I'm in my wolf form."

Merlina blinked, surprised. "I am not sure if I can; magic doesn't work on werewolves that well for some reason."

Knuckles sighed. Then looked at her again.

"Can you try?"

Merlina nodded. "You'll have to be in your wolf form, though."

The knight nodded and transformed into his wolf form. Merlina shot a bolt of magic at him and sighed.

"Did it work?" She asked.

Knuckles tried to speak but all that came out were barks, growls, snarls and howls. He shook his head and reverted to his normal form. Knuckles was disheartened by the failure, but then he looked at Merlina again. "Why won't magic work on werewolves?"

"I am not sure," Merlina said. "Perhaps it has something to do with the lycanthropy. Anyway, I'm sorry that I can't help you."

Knuckles sighed. "It's fine," he said, and walked out of the room, followed by Lamorak.

Lamorak looked at Knuckles downcast face and tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry Knuckles, we'll figure something out."

The knight shrugged. "At least I can talk while I'm in my normal form."

Lamorak sighed. "I guess. Maybe we can work out some sort of system to understand each other."

"Yeah, that will work."

Lamorak nodded and the two knights walked back out into the great hall. Sonic saw them and smiled. "Did Merlina help?" He asked, and looked at Knuckles.

"She tried to cast a spell that would allow me to talk in wolf form but it didn't help," Knuckles said. "I'm fine with that, though. So, what are we going to do now?"

Sonic thought about it. "Well, we're not sure. We're thinking of either doing a patrol to look out for any signs of Morgana, or taking the fight to Morgana directly." He told them.

"We could go on a patrol," Knuckles said, and looked at Lamorak. "What do you think?"

"Whatever you decide to do. I think we should gather more information before we fight her though," the griffin said.

"That would be fine," Knuckles said, and looked outside, frowning. "There's another full moon tonight, Sonic. Do you want me to go into the forest?"

Sonic sighed. "Yes. You should set out soon. The sun will be setting soon."

The knight nodded and looked at Lamorak. "I'll be going soon. Would you like to come with me? Maybe we can work on some kind of communication."

"Alright. I'll fly you into the forest. Then I'll transform into my Great Lynx form."

"Thanks," Knuckles said, smiling.

Percival looked at them. "It looks like you two have formed a close friendship."

They looked at her and nodded, then walked out into the courtyard. Lamorak transformed into a Roc and put Knuckles on his back, then flew out into the forest.


	22. Communication

Chapter 22: Communication

Lamorak landed in a large clearing in the forest and let Knuckles slide off his back. "I'll transform to my Great Lynx form now." He told Knuckles.

Knuckles nodded and watched as Lamorak reverted to his normal form, then turned into the Great Lynx.

"The full moon should be out in a few moments," the werewolf knight said. "I am just wondering...can you turn into a form straight from one of your other transformations, or do you have to revert to your normal form first?"

"Hm...I don't really know. Why don't I try?"

"Okay," Knuckles said, and watched as Lamorak tried to transform into either the Roc or Leviathan.

Lamorak concentrated on his Roc form and began to transform. A few minutes later, he was a Roc. A smirk appeared on his beak and he screeched happily.

"That's pretty cool," Knuckles told him.

Lamorak nodded. He knew that he could turn into his Leviathan form now also but there wasn't any water around, so he just changed into the Great Lynx form again and walked up to the knight.

He sat down. "That will be useful in a fight, the ability to change into my other forms, no matter what form I'm in at the time."

"Definitely," Knuckles said.

A few seconds later, the full moon came out and Knuckles turned into a wolf. He looked at Lamorak and barked.

Lamorak looked at him. "You're in control then?"

Knuckles barked again and nodded. Lamorak thought about it and came up with an idea.

"I want to check on something. I'll be right back." Before Knuckles could object in any way, Lamorak had transformed into his Roc form and flown off.

Suddenly, Knuckles' eyes turned a golden yellow and he howled in rage, then bounded off into the forest to catch prey. Lamorak flapped his wings and chased after Knuckles, it didn't take him long to catch up. "Knuckles!" He screeched as he landed, already changing into his Great Lynx form.

The werewolf growled and pounced on a deer, ripping it to shreds and eating it. Then he turned around and saw Lamorak. His eye color changed back to purple and he whined.

He walked up to Lamorak, the question and slight hurt obvious in his eyes. "I'm sorry Knuckles. I wanted to see if it was me allowing you to control yourself. My hunch was right. As long as I'm with you on the full moon, you will be in control."

Knuckles nodded and suddenly Lamorak heard a voice in his head. _Why is that? Is it because we're friends, or what?_

Lamorak blinked and looked around. Knuckles looked at him wondering what he was doing. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head. _Who...who said that?_

_It's me, Knuckles._

Lamorak started. Then he looked at Knuckles. _No way...we can communicate via telepathy? This is great!_

The werewolf nodded. _So, what do you want to do now?_

_Well, since we no longer really need to work on communication, why don't we head back to the castle? Or we could just run through the forest or something,_ Lamorak said.

_We can run through the forest for a bit, if you want._

Lamorak thought it over then he looked at Knuckles. _Alright. Let's run to the forest, then return to the castle later._

Knuckles nodded, then raised his muzzle skyward and let out a piercing yet joyful howl, Lamorak joining in with a yowl. Then they ran off into the forest. The two ran through the forest on all fours, running swiftly. They reached the clearing they were at earlier and stopped.

Lamorak looked up at the sky judging what time it was. _There's still an hour to go before the sun rises. What do you want to do now Knuckles?_

The werewolf looked at him. _All this running has made me hungry. Do you want to hunt?_

_Sure._

Knuckles nodded and walked deeper into the forest, sniffing for prey. He caught the scent of some animals and followed them. Lamorak walked beside him and saw some deer.

He and Knuckles crouched down and crept forward quietly. Just as they got close to the deer, a sudden breeze blew their scents in the direction of the deer, who instantly stiffened and were on alert. Lamorak cursed under his breath. _Knuckles, they've smelled us._

The werewolf growled and pounced, knocking one of the deer to the ground Lamorak pounced on the other one and the two mythical creatures dug their fangs into the deer's flesh, killing them instantly.

Knuckles and Lamorak both ate until they were full, then Lamorak led the way to a small stream where he and Knuckles drank and cleaned the blood from their fur.

Soon, the sun came up. Knuckles looked at the lynx. _Should we head back now?_

_Yes. After you change back. I'll shift to my Roc form,_ Lamorak replied.

Knuckles nodded and soon felt himself turn back into his normal form. Lamorak concentrated and transformed into his Roc form. Knuckles climbed on and they flew to the castle.

Once they got to the castle, Knuckles got off Lamorak who turned back to normal and the two walked into the great hall where they saw Sonic and the other knights.

Sonic saw them and walked over. "Welcome back. How did the night go?"

"It was fine," Knuckles said. "I had control of myself last night but only when I was around Lamorak. He also found something else out about his three forms."

Sonic grew curious and looked at Lamorak.

"I can switch between forms without returning to my normal form. " Lamorak told him.

Sonic nodded. "That will be more efficient than having to revert to your normal form." He looked at Lamorak again, his eyes questioning. "Was Knuckles really able to control himself when you were with him?"

Lamorak nodded. "Yes. But when I left, he immediately lost control." Then he remembered. "Actually, Knuckles and I can hear each other's thoughts!"

Sonic looked surprised at this. "Really? Hm...maybe you should ask Tails or Merlina about it. Both the telepathy, and the control while you were around Lamorak."

Knuckles nodded. "We'll do that."

They turned to walk out. Sonic looked at Shadow, communicating with him telepathically.

_You heard that, right?_ Sonic asked as Lamorak and Knuckles walked from the room.

Shadow nodded. _Yes. As long as Lamorak stays with Knuckles at the full moon, Knuckles won't have to go into the forest._

Sonic sighed. _I'm going to let them know once they speak to Tails or Merlina. I don't like sending Knuckles to the forest, He's one of my friends._

_I understand. Do you want me to gather people for the patrol? _

Sonic looked at him gratefully. _Yes. Please get Lancelot, Silver and Galahad. I want you want to go as well, take along anyone else you wish to bring._

Shadow nodded and flew off.

Knuckles and Lamorak walked into Merlina's room and looked at her. She turned around and looked at them.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"It's about Knuckles. When he went into the forest, I went with him. While I was with him, He was able to control himself, when I left, he immediately lost control. We were also able to hear each other's thoughts." Lamorak told her bluntly.

Merlina's eyes widened. "That's amazing," she said. "Why do you think that is?"

Knuckles looked at Lamorak, and then at Merlina. "I think it's because Lamorak and I are close friends, or because we're both mythical creatures," he said, and looked back at the other knight. "What do you think?"

Lamorak scratched his beak absentmindedly. "I think it's because of both actually. The telepathy might be because we were both mythical creatures at the time. I think the control is because we're close friends." He paused. "Why don't we go ask Tails? He might know something."

Knuckles nodded and the two walked back into the great hall to look for the Kyuubi. They found him near the courtyard, talking to Blaze. The chimera and Kyuubi looked up as they saw the two knights.

"Hey, Knuckles, Lamorak. What have you two been doing?" Tails asked.

Lamorak explained what had happened in the forest. Tails remained quiet, thinking about what Lamorak had told him; it had reminded him of something.

"So, can you help us Tails? Is there anything else about werewolves you can tell us?" Lamorak looked at him hopefully.

The Kyuubi nodded. "As you know, werewolves, and all other mythical creatures, are immortal. Werewolves have enhanced senses along with speed and strength, can heal instantly when wounded, and can pass on lycanthropy to anyone they bite."

Lamorak sighed. "There's nothing else?"

"Actually...there is something else," Tails said. "I remember reading about it once. When a werewolf has a friend with him when the full moon is out, they can control themselves."

Lamorak's eyes widened and he looked at Knuckles.

"That's cool," Knuckles said, and looked at the Kyuubi. "Thanks, Tails!"

The Kyuubi nodded and walked off with Blaze following him. A few minutes later, Percival walked up to them.

"The king wants to see you two," she said. "It's about the patrol. Please, follow me."

Lamorak and Knuckles nodded, then they followed Percival. They walked out into the courtyard to see Sonic, Lancelot, Silver, Shadow and Galahad. The griffin looked at the two knights and nodded.

"Shadow has requested you both for the patrol, which he will be leading." Sonic told them.

"That's fine," Knuckles said. "Everyone here is going, I assume?"

The king nodded. "Yes," Sonic said.

Galahad stepped forward. "Everyone here except Knuckles and I can fly...what should we do?"

"I can carry both of you in my Roc form," Lamorak told him. Galahad nodded and stepped back.

Lancelot stretched his wings. "Well, are we going to head out then?"

Shadow nodded. Lamorak quickly transformed and Knuckles and Galahad climbed on. Then they all took off. They flew towards the forest and landed near the village, with Lamorak turning into his Great Lynx form.

"So, where are we going to patrol?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, in the forest and the village. If any of you encounter Morgana, shout, then regroup," Shadow said. Everyone nodded, and then headed in different directions.


	23. The Zinogre

Chapter 23: The Zinogre

Meanwhile, Morgana, the Black Knight and Mordred were going over there plan once more.

"So it's settled," Morgana said. "We shall launch another attack on the castle tonight."

The Black Knight and Mordred nodded.

"When shall we go?" Mordred asked.

"In a few minutes. Does anyone have any ideas that we could use while attacking?"

The Black Knight and Mordred looked at each other.

"Perhaps you could corrupt someone else," The Black Knight told her.

"I was thinking that I could but I'm not sure who yet," Morgana said. "So, is everyone ready?"

We're ready," Mordred said.

Morgana smirked. "Then let us be off."

She said a spell, and they all teleported away in a flash of light. They reappeared in the forest.

Merlina looked around and heard voices. She smirked and looked at the Black Knight and Mordred. "It appears that they are in the forest out on a patrol. We could be wise to stay out of their way now...unless you two want to surprise them."

Mordred and The Black Knight smirked, The answer was obvious in their eyes.

"I agree," Morgana said. "Let's surprise them."

They moved towards the voices until they finally saw the king and his knights, and waited. Morgana smirked.

Shadow and the others had gathered together and were completely oblivious to Morgana's, The Black Knight's and Mordred's presence.

Suddenly, they were all ambushed. Shadow gasped as he saw them and screeched. "We're being attacked!" He screeched.

Knuckles transformed into a wolf and growled, leaping at Morgana. The sorceress smirked and launched a spell at him but the werewolf dodged it and fell back where the others were.

"Shadow! We should fall back to the castle, all of us together probably can't defeat them!" Silver called out.

Shadow let out a low screech, and then sighed in defeat. "Silver's right. We have to get back to the castle!"

Lamorak had already transformed into his Roc form, Knuckles and Galahad leaped onto his back and they all shot into the air. Morgana growled in anger and transformed into a hawk, following them. The Black Knight and Mordred followed her also.

Shadow and the others were flying fast. They quickly came within sight of the castle. Shadow let out a loud screech to alert Sonic and the others. "Morgana is after us!"

The griffin's eyes widened and he screeched in anger as they landed. Suddenly, Morgana turned back to her normal form and caught up with them, then cast a spell. Galahad's eyes widened as the spell shot toward Lancelot. Before anyone could do anything, Galahad threw himself in front of the spell, which hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground writhing as he fought the effects of the spell, the same spell that had corrupted Sonic.

Morgana smirked; the spell had done her job. A few minutes later, however, she saw Merlina come out and cast a counter-spell. Merlina's spell hit Galahad, who stopped writhing almost immediately. Lancelot roared in rage at Morgana, positioning himself protectively over the now unconscious knight. The dragon roared and breathed a breath of fire at Morgana, who screamed in pain. She glared at him and then teleported away, as did the Black Knight and Mordred. Lancelot looked at Galahad and growled. Lamorak turned back into his normal form and picked him up, taking the knight to the hospital wing.

Lamorak laid Galahad on an empty bed, then moved aside to allow Merlina to come to his side.

"I cast a spell to counter the one that Morgana made," she said, and looked at Lamorak. "What do you think will happen?"

Lamorak sighed. "I don't know Merlina. Having two spells cast on him within the space of a minute? No one could know."

Merlina nodded. "We'll just have to see what happens, then."

Lamorak nodded and started walking outside but Galahad started to stir.

"What happened...?" Galahad opened his eyes.

"Morgana used a spell to corrupt you but Merlina countered it and the two spells mixed together," Lamorak told him.

Galahad's eyes widened. "What will happen to me?" He looked at Merlina.

"We don't know."

Galahad sighed. "Alright then." Galahad noticed Lamorak walking toward the door. "Where are you going, Lamorak?"

Lamorak looked back at him. "To tell Lancelot you're alright. He's working himself into a rage as we speak." Galahad nodded, then he laid back and fell asleep.

As Lamorak left, he heard loud roaring coming from the great hall and knew it was Lancelot.

_I'd better hurry before he tears the castle down!_ Lamorak thought as he broke into a run.

"I'll tear Morgana apart! How dare she hurt Galahad!" Lancelot's eyes were full of wrath as he swung his tail around, almost sending Sonic through the wall. He roared again as Lamorak ran into the Great Hall.

"Lancelot! Galahad is going to be fine!"

Lancelot stopped roaring and looked at Lamorak, relief instantly replacing his rage. "He'll be alright? That's great!"

"He'll be fine, but we're not sure what the effects of the spell will be. He may have none at all."

"Has Merlina found anything wrong with him?" Percival asked.

Lamorak nodded hesitantly. "Yes...But there is one thing." Lancelot's eyes narrowed. "What thing?"

Lamorak sighed. "The two spells were cast on him within such a short amount of time that they mixed together. No effects have appeared yet, but Merlina doesn't know what might happen."

"That's interesting," Knuckles said. "How is he?"

"He's asleep right now," Lamorak said.

Sonic cleared his throat and stepped forward. "That's good. We'll let him sleep then. Lancelot, I want to ask you to go on a patrol around the castle as well as the edge of the forest to make sure Morgana isn't lurking around." Lancelot opened his mouth to object, then closed it and nodded. "May I take Lamorak with me though?"

Sonic nodded. "If he wants to go."

Lamorak and Lancelot sighed, and then walked out of the castle to go on the patrol. Lamorak quickly transformed into his Great Lynx form. "I'll look on the ground, Lancelot."

Lancelot nodded. The dragon flapped his wings and flew in the air while Lamorak patrolled the ground. The searched the area and then went into the forest to see if Morgana or the others were there.

They searched for awhile, but saw no sign of Morgana. Eventually, Lancelot landed in a clearing as Lamorak loped up and sat beside him. "Did you find anything Lamorak?" Lancelot looked down at him.

Lamorak shook his head. "Nothing. Morgana is nowhere near the castle." The sun was setting as they rested in the clearing. Something had been bothering Lamorak ever since he'd left the castle. As the moon began to rise and he saw it, he realized what it was.

He leaped to his feet and shouted. "Lancelot! We have to get back to the castle now! It's a full moon tonight! Knuckles is still at the castle!" Lancelot was on his feet in an instant. "Climb on, I'll fly us both there!" Lamorak leaped on Lancelot's back as he took off.

At the castle, Knuckles had transformed into a werewolf and was roaming the castle. He growled and burst in the hospital wing and saw Galahad, then pounced, biting him in the chest.

Galahad's eyes snapped open as he screamed in pain and saw Knuckles on top of him. Sonic and the others hadn't realized that Knuckles had transformed, but when they heard Galahad's scream of pain, they ran to the hospital wing. The werewolf turned around when he heard them come in and pounced.

Sonic screeched in shock as he spread his wings. "Everyone out now! Don't let Knuckles bite you!" Everyone ran from the room except for, who leaped over Knuckles's head and grabbed Galahad then flew out of the room, slamming the door shut with a kick.

The werewolf howled and rammed the door, trying to trying to bring it down. Lancelot landed in the courtyard just in time to hear Knuckles howl, Lamorak hurled himself from Lancelot's back and ran into the castle with Lancelot following close behind. Lamorak rushed through the castle and barged in the hospital wing. He could see the werewolf howling and snarled with rage. When Knuckles looked at him, his eyes changed back to purple and he calmed down.

_Lamorak...where were you?_ He asked through telepathy.

_I was on patrol with Lancelot...we all forgot it was a full moon tonight, I'm sorry,_ Lamorak told him.

Knuckles growled. _I bit Galahad._

Lamorak's eyes widened. _Oh no...it's my fault..._

The werewolf whined and walked into the great hall, followed by Lamorak, where they saw Galahad leaning near Lancelot.

Lancelot looked over at Knuckles with a growl then sighed. "Don't worry Knuckles. I don't blame you, you weren't in control." Galahad sighed and said the same thing. Knuckles whined again then sat down. Lamorak sat down by him and laid his tail across his shoulders.

Galahad began to sweat and tremble just after Knuckles and Lamorak walked away. Lancelot looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright Galahad?"

The knight moaned. "I-I don't know..."

Some of Galahad's fur turned into thick blue scales. The muscles in his legs and arms started to stretch as they grew stronger. Bones fractured, snapping out of place before physically changing his legs and arms to a different posture and forcing him onto four legs. His hands and feet pushed against each other as they merged into three digits, becoming paws. Razor-sharp claws extended from his feet, curving downwards. Galahad's body began to grow, affecting the muscles in his abdomen. They expanded and rippled across his body, strengthening in mass and density. Suddenly, his ribs started to grow as the bones split apart and moved forward a little. His tail grew outward, becoming thick as scales covered it. His face started to change as it extended outwards and fused his mouth and nose together, forming a long snout. The knight's jaw ached as his teeth became razor-sharp fangs with more jutting out from his gums. His ears swiveled to the sides of his head and curved a little. Horns grew out the top of his head and spikes ran down his back to the tip of his tail.

Galahad let out a roar of shock as the transformation finished, causing everyone stared at him.

Tails walked over to Galahad. "Are you okay, Galahad? What happened?"

He looked at Tails. "I'm fine Tails...but why did I transform? Werewolves aren't supposed to transform the night they're bitten are they?"

Tails looked at Knuckles, who looked confused and growled. He looked at Tails, who kept looking at Galahad. "I don't understand it," the Kyuubi said. "You don't look anything like a werewolf; you've transformed into something completely different!"

Galahad blinked then he twisted his head to look at himself. "What...what did I transform into?"

Tails smirked. "You've turned into a Zinogre."

"A...Zinogre? What is it? And why did I turn into a Zinogre instead of a werewolf?"

"It's an extinct mythical creature," Tails said. "And I think you turned into it because of the spells that Merlina and Morgan Le Fay cast on you."

Galahad looked shocked. "So I'm an extinct mythical creature...this is great! So...what can Zinogre's do? What are their most noted abilities?"

Tails was about to answer when Caliburn came in and answered for him. "They are extremely agile, very strong, and can control lightning. If a Zinogre builds up electricity, the spikes on it's body will stand on end." Caliburn said.

_That's cool,_ Knuckles said through telepathy, looking at Galahad. _Can you change at will and do you have control?_

Galahad looked at him, surprised. _Well...If you mean control on full moons, yes. Otherwise I'd probably be tearing you all to shreds,_ he said bluntly. _I don't know if I'll be able to transform at will...I'm guessing it will be forced at the full moon. Otherwise, it will probably be at will._

Percival looked at Sonic. "What shall we do now?"

"When the sun rises, I want to head to town to see the Blacksmith. I want to see if he can make some custom armor for all of us that have transformed into mythical creatures...which would be all of us." Sonic said.

"Okay," Percival said. "We can do that."

Sonic nodded. "Alright then, let's all try and get some sleep." Sonic looked over everyone. Then Galahad stepped forward. "Can I stand guard for tonight?"

The griffin looked at him, then he nodded. "Alright. Do you want anyone to go with you?"

Galahad nodded. He turned and looked at Knuckles. _Will you come with me, Knuckles?_

_Sure,_ the werewolf said. _But Lamorak will have to come with me._

Galahad nodded. "Alright, Well Lamorak?" He looked over at the Great Lynx.

"Sure," Lamorak said.

Knuckles nodded and the three mythical creatures walked outside, patrolling the castle's boundaries.

Sonic and the others made their ways to their separate chambers, the larger mythical creatures slept in the Great Hall. The king looked at Percival, blushing.

"We better get some sleep," the female griffin said.

"Alright. Stay with me?" Sonic asked, and nuzzled her fondly.

Percival blushed and nodded, nuzzling him also. "Of course I will," she said lovingly.

They laid down side by side, their tails intertwined, each with a wing draped over the other. Percival smiled, lay her head on Sonic's shoulder, and the two griffins fell asleep.


	24. The Blacksmith

Chapter 24: The Blacksmith

Everyone slept well that night. Galahad, Knuckles and Lamorak each taking turns to rest while the other two kept watch. They didn't see any enemies, which was good. The next day, everyone woke up and walked outside. Lamorak, Galahad, and Knuckles were all sleeping and started to stir. Knuckles looked at Galahad and saw that he had reverted to his original form.

Galahad stretched. "So...it is like normal lycanthropy. Except that I transform into something different."

Knuckles nodded and turned around to see Sonic and Percival.

"So Galahad, you returned to your normal form then." Sonic said.

"Yes my King," Galahad said, bowing.

"Do you want to try and transform?"

Galahad paused, and then nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Everyone watched him change and in a few minutes, he was a Zinogre again.

"That's cool," Percival said.

Galahad smiled. "This is great! I think I'll remain in this form for right now to get used to it."

Percival nodded and looked at Galahad. "Sonic and I are going to go to the Blacksmith's right now; we'll be back soon."

"Okay."

Sonic stepped forward. "I'm leaving Shadow in charge."

Shadow nodded at Sonic. "Very well. We'll wait for your return. And alert you should Morgana attack."

Sonic nodded, then he and Percival spread their wings and took off. The two griffins flew through the air towards the village, heading to see the Blacksmith.

Percival looked at Sonic and blushed. "I really enjoy spending time with you," she said. "I...I like you a lot, Sonic."

Sonic nearly fell from the sky at her words, when he recovered, he was blushing. "I...I like you to Percival," he said, smiling at her.

The female griffin blushed again and nodded. A few minutes later, they reached the Blacksmith's, who looked up as they landed.

"Hello, King Sonic! How may I help you?" He asked.

"Hello Blacksmith. I've come for your help. I want to ask you to craft me and several of my knights armor that we can wear in these forms. Can you do that?" Sonic asked.

The Blacksmith considered it, then nodded and smiled. "Yes, of course! So...who exactly do you wish me to craft armor for?"

Sonic took a breath and began to list who needed armor. "Well, there's me, Percival, Lamorak...he has three forms..., Galahad, Lancelot, some new arrivals: Shadow, Silver, Tails, Blaze and my newest knight: Knuckles."

"Alright. So...Gawain hasn't been transformed?"

Sonic bowed his head. "Sir Gawain was...killed in battle recently."

The Blacksmith gasped, then hung his head as well. "I...I'm sorry, I hadn't heard."

Sonic sighed. "It's alright. So, do you want to come to the castle to work on the armor? You'll be able to meet everyone, and see what mythical creature they've been transformed into."

The Blacksmith nodded without hesitation. "I'll come."

Sonic crouched down, allowing the Blacksmith to get on his back, and then he and Percival flew back to the castle. Once they got there, the two mythical creatures landed and the Blacksmith jumped down onto the ground, looking around.

"I've never really been to the castle before," he said in awe. "So...where are the others?"

Sonic motioned in the direction of the Great Hall. The Blacksmith nodded, then they all walked toward the castle. They walked inside and the Blacksmith gasped as he saw all the mythical creatures: a dragon, werewolf, chimera, Kyuubi, phoenix, Pegasus, great lynx and zinogre.

"Are these the mythical creatures you were talking about?"

"Yes," Sonic said.

Tails was staring at the Blacksmith. "You look just like me when I was in my original form."

The Blacksmith started. "I do?"

"My original form was a two-tailed fox before I transformed into a Kyuubi."

"Hm...King Sonic told me of how in his world, there were people who looked exactly like the knights and some others like me and Nimune," the Blacksmith said. "So you're Tails, then?"

The Kyuubi nodded. "That is my name, yes. So, Sonic told us that you wish to forge armor for us?"

"Yes. So, who's who?"

Sonic stepped forward, pointing to each mythical creature in turn. "The Phoenix is Shadow, the Pegasus is Silver, the Chimera is Blaze, the Kyuubi is...well, Tails, Lancelot is the dragon, Knuckles is a werewolf, and Galahad is the Zinogre," Sonic said. "Lamorak is a special case. He transforms into three creatures, a Great Lynx, a Roc, and a Leviathan. His Leviathan form doesn't require armor though."

The Blacksmith nodded. "Alright. I'll head back to town then, to work on the armor."

Sonic thought for a second then looked at Percival. "Percival, do we have a forge at the castle?"

"Yes; it's in the armory," she said.

Sonic nodded his thanks, then turned to the Blacksmith. "Would you prefer to remain here at the castle while you make the armor?"

The Blacksmith's eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes, I would prefer that."

"Follow me," Percival said, and walked away. The Blacksmith followed her until they reached the armory, and she nudged the door open with a talon. The Blacksmith's eyes widened as he saw a forge there, along with some weapons and armor for the knights meant for their original forms.

"Wow...this is much bigger and much better than my forge in the town," he said.

The female griffin smiled. "You'll find everything you need here. How long will it take you to make the armor?"

"A week at most," he replied without hesitation.

"That's fine," Percival said. "Take all the time you need."

She walked out of the room. The Blacksmith smiled, and then got to work.


	25. Morgana's Attack

Chapter 25: Morgana's Attack

Shadow had been thinking ever since the Blacksmith had left the room with Percival, now he looked at Sonic. "Sonic?" He flew over to him and Sonic looked at him. "Yes Shadow?"

"I really don't have a need for armor. I can heal instantly when I'm wounded, and even if I die, I'll come back to life."

Sonic thought it over then nodded. "Yes, you're right. I'll go let the Blacksmith know that you don't require armor as well."

Before Sonic could leave however, Knuckles stepped forward. "I can heal instantly also," the werewolf said. "So I won't need any armor either, and neither will Galahad."

Sonic nodded. "I'll go tell him then."

He walked off and went into the armory where he saw the Blacksmith.

The Blacksmith heard him and turned around. "Hello my King. Why have come here?" Sonic smiled. "Well Blacksmith, I'm here to cut down on your work. Knuckles, Galahad and Shadow do not require armor. They can heal instantly on the field of battle, so they decided that they don't want armor."

The Blacksmith nodded. "Alright, thank you for telling me. I'll get to work then."

The griffin smiled and nodded, then walked back out to the great hall.

"My King, I was just wondering what we should do if Morgana decides to attack again," Percival said.

He thought about her question, then sighed. "I guess we'll have to defend ourselves. It's all we can do really. I just hope that the end result doesn't involve anyone else dying..."

The female griffin nodded. "What shall we do in the meantime?"

Sonic looked at her. "We train, I don't think we're using these new forms as much as we can."

"That's fine," Percival said.

Sonic nodded and looked at her, blushing. He walked up to her and nuzzled the female griffin fondly.

Sonic then stepped away from Percival and took a breath. "Percival...I...I want to ask you to..." He paused for a second. "Would you do me the honor of being my Queen?" He blurted out.

Percival's eyes widened. "Yes, of course I would! I love you, Sonic, and I will happily be your Queen." She walked up to him and nuzzled his face. The two griffins blushed and then pulled away.

Sonic let out a joyful screech, then he smiled at her. "We should tell the others then."

"Yes, of course."

Sonic let out a loud screech and all the other mythical creatures walked up to him.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic smiled and laid his wing over Percival. "I have asked Percival to be my queen, and she has accepted," he said. The joy he was feeling was clear in his tone.

"That's awesome," Knuckles said.

The other knights look happy also. Everyone gathered around them to congratulate Percival as Sonic explained the plan to train while the Blacksmith completed the armor.

"So, we'll be training in our new forms?" Blaze asked.

Sonic looked at her and nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, " Blaze said. "Let's get started!"

They all began training with a vengeance, All the creatures that could fly through the sky trained together while those that walked on land trained together. Sonic directed the training as everyone strengthened the ability to fight in their new forms. The Blacksmith worked diligently and without tire on the armor, coming outside every once in awhile to watch the mythical creatures train and get fresh air.

* * *

The week went by quickly, when it was over, Tails went to the Blacksmith and helped him bring up the armor, which they placed in the Great Hall, where Sonic and Percival were waiting for them. Percival hadn't been made queen officially yet; that would wait until Morgana had been defeated as Sonic had decided.

The Blacksmith bowed to Sonic. "My King, I have completed the armor you asked for."

Sonic smiled at him. "Thank you Blacksmith." He walked outside and screeched to call everyone to the Great Hall.

The mythical creatures walked in and looked at the king.

"The armor is finished, then?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yes. Why don't we try it on then?"

The mythical creatures nodded.

"How will we put them on, though?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic smiled sheepishly. "I didn't think of that..."

The Blacksmith laughed. "I'll help you all if you'll allow me."

"Sure," Knuckles said.

The Blacksmith smiled and helped everyone into their armor, when he was done, he stepped back.

"It fits perfectly," Tails said. "Thanks."

The Blacksmith smiled again. "You're welcome. I always try my hardest with my armor. I guess I'll head back to town."

Sonic didn't even hesitate as he opened his beak. "Blacksmith?"

He looked over at Sonic. "Yes, my King?"

Sonic smiled warmly. "Would you like to stay and live in the castle?"

The Blacksmith's eyes widened, then he smiled. "Yes, I would like that very much!"

Sonic laid a wing on his shoulder. "Then welcome to Castle Camelot."

Percival smiled and walked up to the king. "We don't need to wear this armor all the time, only in battle, right?"

"Yes, you're right," he agreed. The Blacksmith helped them out of the armor, which they laid on the Round Table. Sonic looked at the Blacksmith afterwards. "So...what is your name, Blacksmith?"

He looked at him. "Well...I never really had a name...I was an orphan...the previous Blacksmith of the town took me in and taught me the work, but he never named me."

Tails thought about it. "How about Miles? It's my real first name but you can use it since you're an alternate version of me."

The Blacksmith looked at the Kyuubi and nodded. "Thanks, Tails!" He said happily.

Sonic smiled. "Well then, Miles, how about I show you to your new chambers?"

Miles nodded and followed Sonic to an empty room near to the forge, he looked around it, then they headed back to the others.

"Like your new home?" Percival asked.

The Blacksmith nodded.

She grinned and turned to Sonic. "We'll have to be ready for when Morgana attacks. Unless you want to take the fight to her."

Sonic looked at her and everyone else, seeing that they were all exhausted from the harsh training, And Miles was tired from working with the armor. "I want everyone to take tonight to rest, we're all exhausted."

The mythical creatures nodded. Some of the slept in the great hall while the others were in the courtyard and Miles went into his new room. A few hours later, an anthropomorphic black cat snuck inside the castle, determined to steal the sacred swords. She crept along a corridor that led to the room the held the Sacred Swords, pausing outside the door, then easing the door open slowly. A smirk grew of Morgana's face as she grabbed Arondight, Galatine, Laevatein and Caliburn. Unfortunately when she walked out of the room. Caliburn awoke and began to speak.

"Who...what?" He blinked his eyes and looked at who was carrying him. The instant he saw who it was he shouted. "Morgana! Morgana is in the Castle! Sir Sonic! Help!"

Sonic's eyes shot open at Caliburn's shout and he leaped to his feet. "Everyone get up now! Morgana's in the castle!" He screeched.

The mythical creatures jumped up and followed Sonic. Lamorak transformed into his Great Lynx form, along with Knuckles who turned into a wolf. They both growled and Morgana and waited for their king's command.

"Morgana! How dare you return here again!" He yelled at her. She laughed and turned to him, at the same time casting a spell that teleported the swords to Avalon. Sonic's eyes widened as the Black Knight and Mordred appeared.

"It's too late," she said. "The swords are already at Avalon." She grinned as the Black Knight and Mordred attacked.

Sonic screeched in rage. "Attack!" He leapt forward and attacked as everyone else leapt forward alongside him.

The mythical creatures and Mordred, along with the Black Knight, attacked. Knuckles leapt at the Black Knight, who smirked and swung his sword. Knuckles jumped out of the way and lunged at him but the Black Knight dodged it and sneered, sending out a bolt of lightning towards the wolf. The others were attacking Mordred as the Cerberus was a big threat.

Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Sonic, and Percival attacked from above, half of them distracted the heads while the others attacked.

Galahad, Lamorak and Tails fought from below; Tails was holding back a head with two of his tails while Galahad attacked. He struck it with his lightning powers and brute strength. Lamorak fought like a cat, hissing and snarling, leaping at Mordred's head and clawing him viciously. He used his tail as a whip as well, which proved very effective.

While they fought Mordred, Knuckles continued his assault on the Black Knight. The werewolf roared at lunged at him but the Black Knight was ready. He plunged his sword, which had a silver blade on it, into Knuckles' chest. Knuckles howled in pain and slumped to the floor. The Black Knight sneered and Morgana saw this. Then she teleported off, along with Mordred and the Black Knight.


	26. Fused Spirits

Chapter 26: Fused Spirits

Lamorak swung around to see Knuckles lying ominously still on the ground. He transformed back to his normal form and ran over to him and began to shake him. "Knuckles! Knuckles! Get up!" he shouted, but it had no effect.

Sonic and the others ran up then. The werewolf reverted to his normal form and they saw he wasn't breathing.

Percival looked at Sonic. "Is he..."

Sonic was shaking, both with rage and grief. "No...not Knuckles..." Percival walked over to him and laid a wing comfortingly over him. He screeched in rage and turned into his Dark form. Everyone was shocked at this sudden transformation.

"Sonic...are you okay?" Tails asked.

Sonic screeched at him. "Knuckles just died! How can I be okay?"

Tails gulped and looked at the king. Suddenly, Knuckles' body started glowing. Everyone looked at him, wondering what was happening. Within Knuckles fading subconscious mind, he opened his eyes. He saw a person that looked just like him, and he gasped.

"Sir Gawain? Is that you?"

Gawain smiled and nodded.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you dead?" Knuckles asked.

"I am dead," Gawain said. "This is just my spirit. I came here to fuse my spirit with you; you're nearly dead, and if you fuse with me you will survive."

Knuckles looked at him. "Let's do that," he said, and took Gawain's hand with his own. As soon as they did, a blinding flash of light appeared and they were gone.

Outside of Knuckles' mindscape, the glow around Knuckles faded and he groaned, then stood up. Lamorak gasped. "Knuckles! What happened? How...?" He stuttered. Sonic was staring at Knuckles in shock along with all the others.

"Gawain's spirit has fused with me," the werewolf said. "He and I are now one."

Everyone gasped. Sonic turned back to normal and stepped forward. "Gawain's spirit...fused with you? Can we talk with him?"

Knuckles thought about it. "I am not sure," he said.

Suddenly, he heard Gawain's voice telepathically in his head. _Let me take control._

He closed his eyes and let Gawain take over. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes.

"Hello, my king," Gawain said.

Sonic gasped, then smiled. "Gawain, it's good to have you back! So...you fused your spirit with Knuckles to save his life?"

Gawain nodded. "Yes, I did. I'm still dead, I'm just using Knuckles' body as a host. He and I have merged spirits, so he will be much stronger."

Sonic's smile disappeared and he sighed. "I'm sorry...you wouldn't be dead...if I'd made it in time to save you."

"It's fine, Sonic. I understand. I couldn't do anything to defend myself, anyway. Don't worry, though, I'll be here in spirit."

Sonic smiled again. Then Percival stepped forward. "How was your spirit able to come back?"

Gawain took a breath and began to explain. "When the Black Knight killed me, I became a sort of ghost. My spirit couldn't rest in peace and when I saw that Knuckles was about to die almost the same way, I saved him."

_You did the right thing,_ Knuckles' voice said telepathically to him.

Percival smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Gawain nodded and then let Knuckles regain control.

Knuckles shook his head, and sighed. "Well...I'm just glad I'm alive," he told Sonic. "What happened to Morgana and the others?"

Sonic ground his beak. "They ran...and they took the Sacred Swords with them.

Knuckles' eyes widened. "We have to get them back! With the Sacred Swords in the wrong hands, Morgana could take over Camelot!"

"I agree," Percival said, and looked at Sonic. "What shall we do, my King?"

Sonic spread his wings and screeched. "We can no longer afford to wait for Morgan to come to us. We must confront her once and for all. We shall take the battle to her." He paused before continuing. "But, there is one thing we must do before we go to Avalon." He looked around at everyone. "We must go to the Lady of the Lake, Lady Nimue."

Everyone's eyes widened and they nodded.

"We should head there now," Knuckles said.

Sonic flapped his wings and flew into the air, followed by everyone else. Lamorak was carrying everyone in his Roc who couldn't fly. They flew for miles until they got to the lake. Nimue saw them and smiled.

"Hello, Sonic. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"We need your help Lady Nimue." Sonic told her. "Morgana...she's taken the Sacred Swords."

Nimue's eyes widened. "Of course I'll help. What do you want me to do?"

"Is there a way to seal the sword's power?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," she said. "The sword's powers are extremely powerful."

Sonic sighed. "Then what can we do?"

"You will have to get the swords and bring them to me, and I can cleanse them so that they are not corrupted."

Sonic nodded. "We'll do that, then."

Nimue nodded. "Go to Avalon and take the swords back. I will be here when you return."

Sonic nodded, then he spread his wings and flew into the air, closely followed by the others.

The rest of the mythical creatures looked at him.

"You, Silver and Shadow can use Chaos Control to get us to Avalon, right?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Yes." They all said. Knuckles pulled out all the Chaos Emeralds, which he had grabbed at the last second before they'd gone to Nimue's home. Sonic, Shadow and Silver each took an Emerald, circled around the others and pooled their Chaos Energy together.

"Chaos Control!" They shouted in unison, Then everyone disappeared in a flash of light.


	27. The Final Battle

Chapter 27: The Final Battle

Everyone appeared on Avalon and looked around cautiously.

"We need to look out for Morgan Le Fay," Percival told them. "She, the Black Knight and Mordred could be anywhere."

They nodded and started walking around, hoping they would not be seen. This hope proved fruitless as a sudden shout arose behind them.

"You're not going anywhere!" Morgana shouted, and then stunned them with a spell.

Just before the spell paralyzed them, a flash of light blinded everyone present. Morgana's spell was suddenly deflected, almost hitting her. When the light faded, before Sonic and the others stood the Lady of the Lake.

"You will not harm them," Nimue said. "They are here to take back the sacred swords!"

Morgana laughed and took the swords out from her cloak. "You mean these?" She asked, waving them in front of Nimue and the others to taunt them. "You'll never get them back...they're already corrupted!"

Sonic screeched in rage. "Give back Caliburn and the other swords!"

"Never!" She yelled. "Besides...if you touch them, you'll be corrupted also! And now I finally can take over Camelot! But first, I need to take care of something."

Morgana shot a bolt of magic from her staff, and it hit Nimue. She gasped and stumbled.

Nimue fell to the ground in pain as she began to transform. Her body began to grow as the muscles across her body thickened. She fell on all fours as her feet and hands merged into hooves. Nimue's face pushed out into a horse muzzle and her tail grew out, becoming thick with hair. Finally, a large thick horn grew out of her skull, ending in a pointed tip.

Everyone gasped in awe as they saw Nimue transform into a unicorn. She reared and neighed in shock.

Morgana smirked and looked at the king. "So, Sonic, I take it that you and your friends are here to take the swords back and battle me. You will try, but you'll fail."

Sonic screeched angrily at her. "No, Morgana. We will prevail and sweep away your evil stain upon this kingdom for all time!"

Morgana hissed and lashed her tail in rage. "Such bravery, but I expect that from a king. Very well." Suddenly, the Black Knight and Mordred appeared behind her. Morgana smirked. "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you will get."

Sonic narrowed his eyes and crouched down, ready to spring. "Then bring it. We will not lose this time!" He sprang toward Morgana letting out a thunderous screech as he rose into the air. "ATTACK! Strike her down for the Kingdom of Camelot!"

Morgana yowled and she, Mordred and the Black Knight leaped forward as well. The Cerberus roared as he lunged at the mythical creatures, snapping his jaws and trying to reach them. The Black Knight was fighting Sonic, and Nimue and Morgana were fighting as well.

"Your reign is at an end," the Black Knight told the king. "We shall kill you and your subjects, then take over Camelot."

Sonic screeched as he lunged at the Black Knight with his talons.

"Never! I'll not allow evil scum like you to win!"

The Black Knight smirked and continued attacking Sonic as the other mythical creatures attacked Mordred and Morgana.

The fighting was ferocious and no quarter was given. Sonic was using his speed to avoid the Black Knight and attack him, slashing with his talons and stabbing with his beak. Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Percival and Lancelot were in the air above the Cerberus, coordinating their attacks together, some distracted the Cerberus while the others struck hard and fast. Nimue, Knuckles, Tails and Galahad stood against Morgana, Nimue protected them from Morgana's spells, allowing the others to attack her.

Morgana snarled in anger and cast more spells but Nimue kept protecting them. Then, she got an idea. The cat held up the corrupted swords and absorbed their power. Nimue's eyes widened and she yelled at the others, who were moving in to attack Morgana. Morgana laughed as a bright light shone fro her. When it faded, a giant Hydra stood in her place. Tails, Galahad and Knuckles skidded to a stop, shock on all their faces.

The Hydra looked at them and roared, then breathed fire at them. Lamorak snarled and rushed up to Morgana, intending to fight her. Morgana sneered and the heads of the Hydra followed the Great Lynx as if it was prey. She began to follow him, breathing fire as she did so. What she didn't realize, was that Lamorak was luring her to towards the water.

Tails yelled at Lamorak telepathically. _Transform into a Leviathan and fight her in the water,_ the Kyuubi said. _Hydras are creatures of fire and can't get near it!_

_That's what I was planning on doing!_ He replied, then he leaped into the water, already transforming. Morgana stopped at the edge of the water and roared.

She eyed the water and screeched in shock when a giant Leviathan shot out, grabbing her by the neck. It dragged her into the lake, biting her ferociously. The Hydra tried to escape but it was no use; the Leviathan held Morgana in its grip.

Morgana attacked with her other heads, but her venomous fangs couldn't penetrate Lamorak's thick scales. But she wasn't so lucky, her hide was more like thick skin, and Lamorak's large and also venomous fangs could penetrate it quite easily.

The Leviathan roared as it reared its head and sank its fangs into the hydra's chest. Morgana screeched in pain and breathed fire at Lamorak but the fire vanished as soon as it hit the water. Lamorak smirked and bared his fangs once more, then closed his jaws around the hydra's neck and started dragging Morgana down deep into the water.

Morgana's vision was beginning to dim, both from the venom and lack of air. As she began to black out, she remembered her shapeshifting abilities. She then transformed into a kraken and grabbed Lamorak with her tentacles. He roared in shock and rage, then quickly whacked her with his tail.

The kraken screeched as a huge gash appeared on its chest where Lamorak hit her, and the leviathan roared and opened his jaws, continuing to fight Morgana. Lamorak was fast and managed to wrap his tail around her once again. Morgana used her shapeshifting abilities to her advantage, swiftly switching to a small fish to escape Lamorak's attack then back to Kraken to fight.

The Leviathan swam after her, wondering how he should trap Morgana and fatally wound her.

_What can I do? Her wounds must have already healed from the swords' power, otherwise my venom would have killed her already...We need to separate her from the swords before we can kill her._

Morgana began to attack him, but he managed to twist in the water to avoid her attack. He closed his eyes and telepathically told something to Shadow. Shadow heard Lamorak's call and quickly flew high into the air so he couldn't be attacked while he talked to him. _What is it, Lamorak?_

_I need you to Chaos Control back to the castle and get Merlina, I have a plan to stop Morgana._

_Alright._ Shadow quickly alerted Percival that he was leaving the fight, and she and the others fought on without him.

A few minutes later, Merlina appeared and looked around,then looked at Shadow. "What does Lamorak want me to do?"

"He hasn't told me yet. I'll ask him." He screeched out telepathically. _Lamorak! I've brought Merlina! What was your plan?_

Lamorak's reply came swift and strained. _I'm going to lure Morgana out of the water, I need her and Nimue to pool their magic together and separate the swords from Morgana and Purify them. I told Nimue my plan while you got Merlina._

Shadow quickly relayed Lamorak's plan to Merlina. Merlina nodded and looked at Nimue but was surprised to see she was a unicorn. "Can you still use your magic?"

The unicorn nodded. She closed her eyes, along with Merlina, and they cast the spell.

Lamorak quickly swam to the surface and began to transform into his Great Lynx form. Morgana quickly followed, transforming back into a hydra as she burst from the water after Lamorak. He ran towards Merlina and Nimue, hoping their spell would to the trick. The two magicians cast their spell and saw it take effect. Lamorak quickly rolled to the side as the spell flew toward him. Morgana's many eyes widened as she saw the spell coming, she had no time to dodge and the spell connected.

The hydra roared in pain and felt the sword's powers being taken from her, forcing Morgana back to her original form. She gasped in pain and saw the swords hover towards Nimue and Merlina, cleansed of their corruption.

"NO!" Morgana yelled, and looked at Knuckles. The werewolf was fighting the Black Knight and noticed some emeralds not far from her. She smirked and ran towards them then picked them up.

Knuckles sensed the disruption of the Chaos Emeralds' energy and spun around to see Morgana holding them. He growled and lunged but she used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to hit him in the chest. He howled and fell to the floor when Gawain too over and got up, snarling menacingly. Morgana's eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly, the werewolf howled as one of the sacred sword's power went into him and he grew until he was ten feet tall. Gawain roared and ran towards Morgana, pouncing on her and knocking her to the ground. Morgana tried to get up but Gawain dug his fangs into her chest and wounded her. She hissed in pain and threw the werewolf off, and then shot the emerald's power towards Sonic and hit him.

Sonic didn't see the attack coming and it hit him, sending him flying. He collided with a wall and his head cracked against it with a sickening thud. He slid down and lay still.

Gawain let out a thunderous howl of rage, grief and shock that immediately brought all the fighting to a halt. Percival swung around in midair and looked to where he was looking. She saw Sonic and screeched.

The female griffin flew up to Sonic.

"Sonic...Sonic! Are you okay? Please, answer me!"

The king said nothing, and she could see blood run down his head.

She threw her head back and screeched her grief to the sky. The others gathered around her and their king protectively. Shadow flew over and tried to use the healing power of his tears, but they did nothing. "No...Why aren't the tears working...He can't be...dead?"

No one noticed that the swords were beginning to glow.


	28. Excalibur Sonic

Chapter 28: Excalibur Sonic

Morgana threw back her head and cackled maniacally; any traces of the sanity that remained fleeing. She then turned her bloodshot, crazed eyes to the Black Knight and Mordred.

"You have served me well," she said. "But now your usefulness is at an end!"

She shot a beam of light at Mordred and the Black Knight, transforming them into Chaos Emeralds. The two emeralds flew towards her and she laughed, feeling the absorption of energy into her body.

Suddenly, the swords glowed and hovered around Sonic. He gasped in pain and transformed into his Excalibur form, then stood up and let out a loud screech. Everyone gasped as they saw him and he turned towards Morgana.

He screeched again. "Morgana! I will strike you down here and now!"

Shadow and Silver stepped forward. "We want to help," they said in unison.

The griffin looked at them and nodded. Morgana laughed. "You think you can kill me? I'm more powerful with the emerald's energy flowing through me!"

Sonic ignored her for the moment and closed his eyes and sent some of the swords' power to Shadow and Silver. They screeched and neighed in pain as the power of the swords went into them.

A bright flash of light blinded everyone and when it faded, they both wore the same golden armor that Sonic was wearing. Sonic then turned to Morgana. "Maybe alone I can't, but with my friends beside me, I will."

Morgana hissed at them. The three mythical creatures looked at her and lunged. Sonic was a golden blur as he flew toward Morgana, he flew straight for her while Shadow and Silver flanked her in a pincer attack. Morgana yowled as she was attacked and shot spells at them but it had no effect. Sonic, Shadow and Silver were on the offense, attacking her with great ferocity.

Shadow sent flurries of Chaos Spears at her from above, but while she would block his attack, Silver and Sonic would strike her from below, Sonic slashing with his beak and Talons, Silver kicking as hard as he could and throwing anything he could at her with his powers.

The sorceress laughed. "Even in your new forms, you stand no chance against me!"

Sonic glared at her and looked at the Pegasus and phoenix, trying to come up with a plan.

_We need a plan. Any ideas?_ Sonic asked them telepathically.

Shadow nodded. _If we can separate her from the Chaos Emeralds or cut off the Emeralds power, she'll be powerless. Knuckles and I might be able to do that._

_Shadow's plan sounds good, _Silver said.

_Alright Shadow, go to Knuckles and tell him your plan...if he's woken up yet, _Sonic told the phoenix. Shadow nodded and quickly flew back toward the others.

The werewolf got up and looked at Shadow but it was still Gawain who was in control. _What is it?_ Gawain asked the phoenix telepathically.

_Gawain? So Knuckles is still out cold then? _Shadow asked.

_I can do whatever Knuckles can now that our spirits are merged. Just tell me what I need to do._

_Alright then, that works too. I need your help to separate the Chaos Emeralds from Morgana, it's the only way we'll defeat her._

The werewolf nodded and walked over to where Sonic and Silver were. Shadow flew up and they all closed their eyes, merging their Chaos Energy together. Suddenly, Morgan Le Fay let out a loud scream as the Chaos Emeralds separated themselves from her body. She spun around and hissed in rage her eyes locking onto Shadow and Gawain.

Morgana growled as she ran towards Shadow and Gawain. The phoenix and werewolf looked at each other and attacked her with talons and fangs. Sonic and Silver helped as well. She yowled with rage and pain as their attacks struck her, She didn't have enough time to block any of the attacks that came her way. The four mythical creatures continued on their assault, scratching her with their talons and claws ferociously. Soon, Morgana lay on the ground, weak. She looked up at them in fear.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked.

Sonic glared at her. "Your crimes are unforgivable. You cannot be allowed to live, Morgana." Sonic then noticed the bite wound on her chest as it healed. He spoke to Gawain telepathically. _Gawain, did you bite her?_

_I did,_ Gawain said.

Sonic called Galahad over to him. "Galahad, your sword blade is made of silver, correct?"

Galahad blinked and nodded. "Yes my king. I have it with me, why do you ask?"

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "Because Morgana was bitten by Gawain/Knuckles, she's a werewolf now."

Galahad grinned and drew his sword. Suddenly, Lamorak reverted to his normal form and spoke. "Sonic, may I be the one to...kill her?"

Sonic looked surprised for a second, then he remembered what Lamorak had said about his past, about Morgana killing his parents and nodded. Galahad didn't say a word, he simply handed his sword to Lamorak, a glimmer of understanding and pity in his eyes.

Lamorak stood before Morgana with the sword raised high. He looked down at Morgana, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "You...You killed my parents when I was a child. I have been training and growing stronger ever since then, for the sake of this moment. The moment when I could avenge their deaths."

Morgana looked at him and said nothing, then bowed her head. In one swift strike, Lamorak brought the sword down and cut of Morgan Le Fay's head. It rolled to the ground and rested at Lamorak's feet while the headless corpse lay still.

The instant her evil heart stopped beating, the two Chaos Emeralds that were Mordred and the Black Knight began to glow. The Chaos Emerald that was the Black Knight shattered instantly because Morgana had been killed, and Mordred returned to his normal Cerberus form. He saw them and grinned but was shocked to see Morgana dead. Mordred growled at them, his other two heads barking angrily.

Tails, who was slightly bigger than him, stalked up to him and snarled, his nine tails lashing the air.

"Well well, you have finally killed her," the Cerberus said. "You have won this battle but I will kill all of you!"

Sonic screeched. "You will die if you try. You are outnumbered, and with Morgana gone, you have no way to leave this island even if you do win."

Mordred snarled. "So you're just going to leave me on this island, then? There are other ways I could possibly escape." Gawain walked up to him and snarled. The Cerberus looked down at the werewolf, and back to Sonic in hate. "I'll find a way off this island someday, and when I do, you and your subjects will die."

Sonic glared at Mordred. "That will never happen. Remember, we are all mythical creatures, we will always be here to defend the kingdom because we are immortal." He then turned to Nimue. "Lady Nimue, can you and Merlina put a magical seal over the island for extra protection?"

The unicorn nodded and cast a spell that surrounded Avalon.

Mordred roared in pure rage and hatred. "You'll all pay for this!" He exclaimed.

Sonic said nothing. He saw Lamorak grab the Chaos Emeralds and gave them to Sonic, Shadow and Silver. They closed their eyes and activated Chaos Control, causing everyone to vanish in a flash of light. The Cerberus growled and roared in rage as he was left behind on the island forever.


End file.
